Sailor X
by PSYM
Summary: Hotaru has been chosen for an exchange program to the United States. She is going to Bayville High. Using her healing powers when a new friend gets hurt, she’s mistaken for a mutant. Can she keep her Senshi powers a secret?
1. Arriving at Xavier institute

Sailor X?  
  
Summary: Hotaru has been chosen for an exchange program to the United States. She is going to Bayville High. Using her healing powers when a new friend gets hurt, she's mistaken for a mutant. Can she keep her Senshi powers a secret?  
  
Prologue  
  
"We are proud to announce that our Tomoe Hotaru has been chosen for the exchange program to America." The principle proclaimed proudly to the auditorium. The students groaned inwardly, they were sitting through this just for that? The said student shook her head talking to her friends.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Kita proclaimed looking bored. "Everyone knows Hotaru is smart, so why make a big deal!"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "I know, you'd think they would get it through their heads that I have a lot of help. I mean, there's Michiru, Haruka, ans Setsuna just at home, then there is the rest like Ami-chan she helps me if I ask for help and she's practically a genious!" Her friends burst out laughing. Hotaru liked to be humble and she did have a point.  
  
"Of course Hotaru not all of us have a professional violinist, racer- pianist (in the magna Haruka plays the piano with Michiru) and nurse (Setsuna is the school nurse where Hotaru went when she was younger) raising them. You should learn to just accept the fact you were raised to in an environment that made you smart." Kyle said, a Japanese with an American mother, teased.  
  
Hotaru pouted, the group laughed louder. All except Azume, "Hotaru-chan you should be careful about your...gift." Azume said quietly, she was shyer then Hotaru but loved her friends. The group stopped and nodded, "In case you haven't noticed it could be taken as a mutation and mutants are treated badly." She said quieter so no one else could hear.  
  
Hotaru smiled and hugged her friend, they'd all found out about her powers, well healing power, when Natsuko had been cut deeply. They had taken it quiet well; Hotaru had been quiet about it and explained it to them. She had expected them to not to be her friend anymore. But all of them stuck together never betraying her.  
  
The assembly ended, Hotaru went through all her classes waiting for Saturday when she would go, to Bayville.  
  
Xavier Institute for the Gifted (can't remember what is was exactly)  
  
Professor Xavier sat in front of the institute's residents. "I have important news, we will have an exchange student from Japan. She will be staying her for the school year, her name is Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
The students sighed, Kurt was the most wondering. "Professor, is she a mutant? Or is she normal?" The blue furred 'elf' asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe she is. I could have Cerebro check her out but I suspect we'd come out with nothing." One of the oldest students who is telekinetic and partly psychic looked worried.  
  
"Professor, what if something comes up, I doubt she'll fail to notice if half or all of us disappear or the institute gets attacked." Logan nodded his agreement. "She's right Chuck."  
  
"We'll have to avoid having any confrontation near the institute we'll come up for excuses when the time arises." He glanced at the clock, "Now all of you to bed." The students groaned and walked back to their rooms. Saturday  
  
Hotaru looked around the airport; this was her first time flying solo. She walked for her luggage; she didn't like the looks some of the people were giving her. 'What? Is something I'm wearing out of season here?' she thought. She was wearing a long sleeved back shirt, a dark purple skirt that went half way down her thighs and knees, and knee length black boots. She went to pick up her bags.  
  
She walked around looking for someone of the institute. A big intimidating man came toward her. "Hotaru Tomoe?" he asked, his voice ruff. She gulped.  
  
"Hai." She swallowed was he from the institute? "Follow me, I'm from the Xavier Instintute." He noticed she was having trouble caring her bags. "Do you need help?" she nodded, he took two of her bags and was surprised on how much they weighed. 'Sheesh, what did this kid pack, rocks!' he went ahead of her as she followed quietly. He noticed she was looking around curiously. 'Like a kid.' He thought.  
  
They reached a car, placing the bags in the back seats he took the third and placed it with the other. "Come on." He said. She looked a bit tired, she got in the car smiling that she was getting a bit of rest. She hated time changes. The car started up it took a short ride to get to their destination. She said very little and seemed to take in the surroundings. 'Really odd kid.' Logan thought glancing at her again, 'Or a major case of jet lag.'  
  
Wow, sure is different. How close is New York? Oh, how pretty! Those flowers are nice they match Michiru-mama's hair! She giggled, it was odd to find something that shade. "What's so funny?" the man who on the ride had said was named Logan asked. She spoke in Japanese out of habit. "*Those flowers match Michiru-mama's hair, she had natural sea-green hair.*" She realized her mistake. "Gomen ne. I mean sorry." He looked amused.  
  
"*No problem kid, should have told ya I speak Japanese.*" She looked excited. "Are there other's that speak Japanese?" This time in English.  
  
"Some of the students." He grinned noting her excitement. Then thought on the fact she called Michiru 'mama' and not okaasan. "Can I ask ya something?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Why'd ya call 'Michiru' mama and not okaasan or haha?" he asked curious. She smiled a bit sadly.  
  
"I don't remember my okaasan and very little of my otousan." She smiled. "But I have Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama! And my friends are my family. Like Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, Minako-chan."  
  
He nodded a bit guilty he asked. Her family was dead? How sad. At least she had a lot of people who cared about her, and where now her family that was a very joyful thing. "Is Tomoe your family name?" She nodded.  
  
"My family's names are Kaiou Michiru, Ten'ou Haruka and Meiou Setsuna" Logan's eyes went wide.  
  
"The famous Michiru Kaiou, one of the world's greatest Violinist and Racer Ten'ou Haruka. Both of them are your guardians!?" She nodded as though it was normal. 'Wow, no wonder she was chosen for the exchange program. With names like that she could go anywhere. Hey wait..' "Hotaru, isn't Haruka a girl?" She looked amused.  
  
"Yes Haruka-papa is a girl." He coughed but said nothing.  
  
Ten minutes late^^  
  
The gates of the institute opened, she looked shocked. No wonder I'm staying here, it's huge! She gasped. They had kids everywhere! Some her own age too!  
  
"Come on kid." Logan said when she got out, taking all the bags. She went inside, she was escorted to a main den. A bald man in a wheel chair was waiting with a group of students.  
  
"Welcome to the Xavier Institute."  
  
Well that was the prologue hope you all like the next chapters. 


	2. New friends and meeting the gang

Sailor X Chapter one  
  
This chapter is about Hotaru settling in, mostly. Note: I meant they discover her power of healing not her senshi powers but that will come later. Forgot Disc: I don't own Sailor Moon or X-men.  
  
The professor looked at the girl in front of him, she looked shy. How often did that happen? He smiled.  
  
The girl bowed. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru." She gave a timid smile; it was like introducing yourself to a new class. The others smiled, a girl waved, another gave a half scowl but waved giving a faint smile. The proceeded to introduce themselves, "I'm Jean Gray." A fairly tall red head introduced, she looked older. "Scott Summers." A boy with sun glasses? Why was he wearing them at night? He grinned. "I have an eye problem." Hotaru blushed knowing she had made it obvious she thought it was weird. She gave a half apologetic half understanding look. (Don't ask me how just go with it () A boy that seemed a bit nervous introduced himself, he was kind of cute in her view. "I'm Kurt Wagner, I'm from Germany." He offered a hand before he realized it. Hotaru looked confused before she grasped the hand with a look of embarrassment. A girl who had white highlights framing her face introduced herself, she dressed in 'Goth' clothes, if that was the correct term. "I'm Rogue." Hotaru thought she shouldn't press the matter on her name, it sounded like she had a good reason to have that name. "Hello, I'm Ororo (is that it, I can't remember it) Monroe." A tall African American woman said giving her a gentle smile.  
  
The professor smiled and gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm the professor Xavier. I know you met Logan, the other students had matters to attend but you'll meet them soon enough, "He smiled, "In fact one is coming right now."  
  
A girl ran in, she was slim and had her hair in a tight ponytail with bangs framing her face. She wore a pink top over a white shirt and khaki pants. "Sorry I'm late! Is the new student here?" she looked at Hotaru. "Sorry, I'm Katherine Pryde. But just call me Kitty every one does." She looked at the group.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!"  
  
Professor Xavier looked at the new girl, he felt her hiding something, well everyone had his or her secrets. "You'll be staying with Kitty, Ms. Tomoe." Hotaru nodded smiling.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, why don't we show Ms. Tomoe around tomorrow. I presume you are weary from the trip." The professor stated. Hotaru was about to protest when she yawned, then nodded. Kitty smiled, "Please show her to the room Kitty."  
  
Kitty noticed Hotaru's bags and went to pick one up. She nearly dropped it. "Woah! This weights a ton! How'd you get it here all by yourself?" Logan laughed.  
  
"I was surprised myself, kid managed to carry all by herself, I helped though when I met her." Hotaru grabbed the two bags with ease, well ease since she had carried all three bags. Kitty looked shocked, "Well come on."  
  
Kitty looked at the girl, she was shy but obviously like company when she got to know them. Kitty hummed to herself as they went up the stairs to the hallway were her room was. Hotaru was looking around hoping to have some idea of what she was going to be shown tomorrow.  
  
"We're here." Kitty stated opening the door, she went in and plopped the bag near a third bed. Hotaru gently placed her bags on the bed. "why is there another bed? Is some else staying in here as well? Have I met them?"  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to reply but the questions were answered by non other than ... "I stay here too." Rogue came in, "Stay out of my way and we'll be fine." She stated bluntly lying on one of the other beds.  
  
Hotaru frowned looking a bit agitated. "Rogue-san, is there something I have done or said that has caused me to be in a negative perception." Hotaru knew that was a mouthful but couldn't think of another way to say it at the moment.  
  
Rogue snorted at stared at the younger girl, she wasn't bad and they probably could get along fine. Why take her bad mood out on her? "Sorry, bad day." Hotaru nodded. "Everyone has bad days. I understand. Um where can I put my stuff?"  
  
Kitty looked a bit confused but showed Hotaru a couple of drawers and part of the closet that were for her. Hotaru proceeded to unpack. She pulled out her belongings, in the first bag, there were mostly books along with several magazines on Music, Racing and Fashion. Kitty noticed there were mostly pictures of the same people. She dismissed it as them being idols or just someone Hotaru admired. No wonder that bag weighed so much, she packed around fifty books, talk about compact.  
  
The second bag had a lot of clothes, namely her style, she pretty much could go as Goth but her clothes had a more serene look. Light colors with darks were separated and packed neatly. Rogue noticed a shirt she liked, the younger girl was the same size as her. Why was she separating some things? She didn't unpack the third bag and just put it under her bed.  
  
She turned to look at them looking a bit nervous. "I wanted to give gifts to the people who allowed me to stay here." She looked at them she picked up the shirt Rogue liked. "Do you know who would like this or if anyone could fit in it?" Rogue looked at it with desperation. Kitty laughed.  
  
"Seems like Rogue is seeking it." Hotaru smiled and gave it to her. "Rogue- san here is a gift of my gratitude." Rogue grasped the shirt; it was made of silk! The black sleeveless shirt gave a shimmer in the light but barely. "This must of cost a bundle. I can't possibly accept this."  
  
"No problem. You can have it Rogue-san," Hotaru grinned. "It's quality over quantity in that shirt, it'll last you a good deal." Rogue saw that there was no way she could give it back so she smiled. "Well thanks." Kitty was looking as a pink scarf. "Do you want that Kitty-san?" Kitty smiled and nodded. "Domo Arigatou." She grinned when Hotaru looked a bit surprised. "And its just Kitty not Kitty-san, Hotaru-SAN." She said giggling.  
  
Hotaru laughed a bit. "Habit." She glanced at the clock, 10:34 PM. "It's gotten late already? Wow. I guess I can finish this tomorrow." She said putting the gifts away. Kitty grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom to change. "I'm going next!" Rogue yelled. She grabbed a shirt a shorts. "You can change in here." Hotaru nodded as Rogue closed the door.  
  
Kitty smiled as she went back to the room, when she opened it she found Hotaru in a night shirt with bottoms that went a bit past her knees, did this girl like dark colours or what, but her pjs were a light violet. Hotaru smiled she looked at a lamp.  
  
"Hotaru, do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Kitty asked hoping to make friends with her. Hotaru looked at her as if she was trying to think of something. She opened her mouth. "Wait a minute!" Rogue called from the hallway.  
  
She entered. "You ain't goin' withou' me!" She turned to Hotaru with a smile as if there was a conspiracy. "I won't allow her to corrupt your fashion sense." Hotaru burst out laughing, her laugh sounded melodic. Both girls looked at her wishing they could laugh like that even once.  
  
"Hai. I'll go! I've wondered what American shopping places were like!" she grinned and leaned toward the two girls. "I doubt any of you could survive me!" the others laughed, climbing into bed. "O-yasumi-nasai!" Rogue looked a bit confused. "It means good night."  
  
Rogue tried to say it. "O-yasumi-masai?" Hotaru smiled. "Nearly perfect just its NASAI not MASAI." Rogue smiled, "Well, night." Kitty smiled and sat up in bed. "G'night, Hotaru." Hotaru yawned layed back in bed. All the lights off, she got up after a good hour of fitful sleep. She went to the window.  
  
The stars were shining oddly, one caught her attention, and how could she see Saturn from here? She smiled letting the starlight hit her, the insignia of Saturn barely glowing on her forehead. Her last conscious thoughts were, 'I hope nothing happens and I make friends.'  
  
Rogue awoke too early for her taste, she looked over to the new girl. She nearly fell off her bed; she saw something glowing on her forehead. Blinking she looked again and didn't see anything. "Damn mornin' light." She noticed the new girl was sleeping on the windowsill. Smiling she went over and gently shook her (where cloth covered her body). "Hotaru wake up." Hotaru gave a slight scowl then opened her eyes; she jumped up a bit, causing her to hit it on the lowered covering of the windowpane.  
  
"Shit!" Rogue looked at Hotaru, she didn't look like the type to curse so much. "Sorry! But that hurt!" She pouted and yawned.  
  
Rogue smirked. "Well, its early you could go back to sleep a bit but I don' think ya'd be comfortable on this spot." Hotaru looked confused then saw where she was. Her face went a deep shade of crimson. She got up and coughed a bit. "Thank you." "I'm goin' to take a shower! You better too, bathrooms always crowded till eight on weekday and weekend your lucky if nine is the latest." Hotaru nodded, she knew living in such a big place would have some drawbacks. Oh well, she'd get use to it.  
  
Rogue grabbed her usually get up and went to the bathroom. Taking the shower relaxed her; she got out and was going to get dressed, when she noticed she took the shirt Hotaru gave her. Shrugging she put on the shirt and the usually covering for her arms, gloves and pants. At least you could see the shirt. She went out, Hotaru was in the room folding some clothes.  
  
"Konichiwa, Rogue-san." Rogue nodded and saw her look at bit timid. "Where is the bathroom?" Rogue signaled to follow her; the bathroom was at the end of the hallway. "Here it is." Hotaru went in but opened the door again. "Arigatou!" Rogue-nodded.  
  
Rogue went back to the room finding Kitty get up. Or in her case fall straight through her bed seeing Rogue startling her. Kitty got up scowling. She looked toward Hotaru's bed. "Where's 'Taru?" Rogue looked a bit confused.  
  
"Oh! She's taking a shower. Found her sleeping on the windowpane. Poor girl must be a bit homesick." Kitty got up and went to get her clothes. "Why'd you call her 'taru'?" Kitty shrugged.  
  
"You know I hate to ruin your day but it looks like it's going to rain. You sure ya wanna go shopping?" Kitty nodded. "Well be indoors so like we won't get that wet."  
  
Professor Xavier looked was in the office with Logan. "What you'd get on her Chuck?" Logan asked leaning against the wall. Xavier looked a bit thought full.  
  
"It's hard to say. She registers both signs of normal and mutant." Logan looked to think on this. :How old is she Chuck?: he called mentally.  
  
"15 but she got in advanced classes so she's in eleventh grade." Logan got up and stretched a bit.  
  
"Ain't that the age they usually ...blossom." Xavier nodded. "What powers you think she has, if she has any." Xavier looked at him. "To be honest, I don't know, when I tried to see what she was thinking last night she was asleep. But she had the oddest dreams."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xavier looked serious. "It was of several women, all of them in dresses then regular clothes, but I couldn't see their faces in the dresses. There were only three though." Logan nodded and then thought about it.  
  
"She has three guardians, all three are female. None are her family, at least by blood. She maybe was dreaming about the first time she met. Them. She implied that she was with them at a fairly early age seeing as she can't remember her mother and very little of her father."  
  
"That may be it. I'd suggest keeping an eye on her. Incase her powers prove dangers." Logan nodded and left.  
  
Done! Next chap. Hotaru goes to the park and meets Erik L. (Any guess who?) Don't worry they won't discover her power right away. She is very careful. 


	3. Three roses under a gray sky

Sailor X Chapter 2  
  
Hello! I'm bored..............Well Enjoy  
  
Disc: I OWN NOTHING! NO CHARACTERS UNLESS SAID SO AND ARE MADE UP LIKE KITA! 0---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------0  
  
Hotaru looked at the kitchen table as breakfast was being served, she had to admit, and they ate a lot. Of course there were a lot of students. She looked at today's newspaper. There was a brief article on the front page that caught her attention.  
  
Sailor Senshi Foil Assassination on President  
  
Today at 7 a.m. it was confirmed that an attempt on our President was foiled. The information released states that three of the Senshi stopped a gang of terrorist, where they're from no one would say. It seems that not only were they after the president but the entire senate! It seems with that we owe again the senshi for stopping a disaster. The three senshi were identified as Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. No sight of the youngest senshi, Saturn. For those who don't know, Saturn is often seen with these senshi who are known as the outer senshi. The inner senshi consist of Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are both considered part of their group. It is speculated that Tuxedo Kamen is the 'senshi' of the Earth. But there is no evidence to support the theory. The injured were reported to be the terrorist who sported many wounds but no clear information is available. Sailor Uranus sported a slashed leg but nothing else could be gathered before they left. The United States sends its gratitude to these brave young heroines.  
-Julia Stinger  
  
Hotaru nearly laughed at the young remark, Pluto was at least a millennium old excluding her death by Galaxia. A young man who had earlier identified himself as Evan looked at the report she was reading. "What are you reading?" She pointed to the article.  
  
"Sailor Senshi eh?" Ororo came and saw what she was reading too. 'Interesting Article' "What is the matter Monroe-san?" Hotaru asked her voice a bit hesitant as is unsure on the name, if it was correct or not.  
  
"Nothing, late night. So have you ever met a Senshi Hotaru? I hear there most active in Japan." Hotaru looked a bit tense before nodding. "Who, if you know."  
  
"All of them." This intrigued her. She smiled. "Did you know there is a Sailor Chibi Chibi?" Ororo shook her head, most of the students listened intrigued as there was not much information on the senshi.  
  
"She was cute, she is older now, saw her when I was younger, she was a toddler." This shocked the group, they let a toddler fight?! Seeing their faces she quickly added, "It was always seen that the senshi didn't want her there, she could've gotten hurt. I'm glad that she is not fighting anymore at such a young age."  
  
Logan had come in and heard with his enhanced senses. "What about Saturn and Chibi Moon. They were seen fighting at a young age. Evidently they are older. Hotaru, do you know who is younger of the two?" Hotaru seemed to think although she already knew.  
  
"Saturn is the youngest of the outers and Chibi moon of the inner. But from what I gather, Kita , she is my friend she was attacked once. She got that Saturn was older because she heard them say that they didn't want to deal with babies and taunted Chibi moon, as she was younger. I think." She shrugged and looked at the food someone placed in front of her. "Shouldn't we eat?" The other nodded and ate.  
  
There was talking on Senshi the rest of the day. At nine they went to the mall after a brief tour of the institute excluding certain features and places.  
  
$MALL$  
  
Kitty was exhausted to say the least, they'd been at it at least two hours and Hotaru wasn't even tired. Hotaru smiled, she had several bags and the others looked famished.  
  
"Didn't I tell you guys you couldn't survive with me?" Rogue glared. "Sheesh, I'm kidding! Why don't we rest?" She heard their stomachs rumbling. "While we eat." The other two nodded thanking whatever deity was listening that they could rest.  
  
Hotaru looked amused and was trying to contain her laughter. The truth was Haruka wanted her to last longer in battle and the real world instead of exhausting herself fast. She had a higher stamina and she could last quite a bit but she knew in her normal form she didn't last as long but she could shop seeing as there was not that much physical labour.  
  
They went to the food court; Kitty went to a Chinese place while Rogue walked to a pizza place. Hotaru went to a thai place, she'd never had any sort of thai, might as well open up, even if they weren't authentic. Ordering something that looked palatable she walked to a booth the other two girls were at.  
  
Hotaru sat in the other seat across from Kitty and Rogue. "Thai?" Kitty asked. Hotaru nodded taking a bite, she grimaced a bit, and this wasn't the best but eatable. "That ain't the best place to buy Thai." Rogue stated. "The best is in town, I'll take you sometime beats the hell out of this." She said pointing to the food that Hotaru was eating rapidly, was she even chewing? Or was she just swallowing?  
  
'Setsuna-mama wouldn't be happy I ate like that. She scolds Usa-chan every time she eats un-lady like, saying how we should act presentable even if we weren't in are royal positions currently.'  
  
Scowling Hotaru stabbed a piece of what looked like meat, (I have nothing against Thai food just mall food sometimes isn't the best.) She looked at it distastefully; the other two were busy talking. She flicked her fork a bit, a bit too strong causing the meat (?!) to hit a white headed boy, straight in the face. 'Oh kami! Why me?! Why can't I have a normal day today!? It's the first too...' she was shocked when the boy was next to them in an instant. 'How?!' the realization struck her. "YOU'RE A MUTANT!" she gasped out a bit surprised, she had only met two mutants in Japan and she hadn't known them well so how was she to act? 'Calm down taru-chan, he's a human so treat him like one. No demon or nothing just a...gifted human like you only theirs is natural. Wait, mine is natural too.'  
  
"So what if I am?" He glared at her. Looking at her companions he burst out laughing. "Don't like mutants?" he glared at her and leaned over coming face to face with her.  
  
Hotaru gulped. "Gomen nasai! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean it. I apologize it was suppose to stay on the fo-fo-fo this thing!" she said showing the fork. He backed a bit. "And I have nothing against mutants, mutants are just humans that are genetically evolving. There just people, some are good and others bad. People just fear what they don't understand." She said. He looked satisfied with her answer. Rogue and Kitty looked happy as well and very pleased.  
  
Somewhat scowling she noticed that his friends had joined. "I don't mean to be rude but can we resume our normal outing?" he looked at her.  
  
"You're not from America are you? Not many people speak like that." Hotaru nodded, he looked at her. "Going to Bayville High School?" She nodded a bit worried. "How old are you?" She gave a thoughtful look before stuttering out "Fif-fifteen." Rogue noticed she was getting nervous. Kitty too, she glared. "I think that's enough." She growled.  
  
He grinned, "So Freshman? I go to school there too." Hotaru shook her head; he looked confused. "I was in advanced classes, I'm in eleventh." He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we'll be in the same classes. See ya!" With that he called his friends from down the lane.  
  
Hotaru looked at Rogue and Kitty. "Who was he?" Kitty and Rogue scowled. "Don't worry, he's bad news." Hotaru frowned. "Don't like mutants?"  
  
Rogue nearly laughed, "No, just not a good crowed to hang around with." Kitty nodded. Hotaru shrugged. "Seems nice to me." Both were shocked, nice?! Boy would she be surprised if she knew some of the things the Brotherhood did.  
  
They thought it was best if they went back to the institute. Nodding, all went inside, Hotaru looked out the window it had finished raining. Pulling out an umbrella she looked at Kitty. "Is there a park I can go too?" Kitty looked at her as if she was nuts. "Don't know why you wanna go there. But like there's one down the rode toward school, it's marked so you can't miss it. Do you want me to go with you?" Hotaru shook her head. "I just want to be alone for a bit."  
  
Kitty took out a key, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "You'll need these to get back in." Hotaru got the things and smiled. "Thanks." Going out was easy, putting the things where they wouldn't get wet or lost she walked toward the school, It took around ten minutes but she saw a sign reading. "Bayville park" How blunt.  
  
She strolled in noting how everything had a eerier look as fog was developing on the ground. She walked toward trying to not get lost. She found a rose garden, she smiled and noticed a man sitting by the benches looking solemn and grave as if something had happened.  
  
She approached the man. He looked at her, his hair to was white, though he looked that he held wisdom, he didn't look very worn with age. She decided it wasn't her business but walked to a rose bush next to the man. Noticing there was a ladybug on a lovely rose she gently plucked it.  
  
*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000*  
  
Eric Magnus Lensherr looked at the young girl next to him. She looked so full of life and happiness. Would he have been like that? If his parents remained alive and if they weren't sent to that death camp, would he have been like that? He noticed her pluck a rose, a ladybug 'dancing' on it she laughed as it flew away apparently thinking there was some hidden happiness or beauty in something so simple. He heard her mutter the word, "Kirei." At the roses, and the atmosphere was not that cheerful.  
  
She noticed him watching her, "Daijoubu?" He was confused what language was she speaking. She smiled. "Are you alright?" he smiled sadly thinking how wonderful it has to be to be so innocent and happy, young. "No, terrible things happened long ago on this day." She frowned and walked in front of him.  
  
She held the rose in front of him. "There is always a reason to smile. Tragedies happen and the world keeps going." He looked at her; she spoke those words as if she knew as well of those things. He took the rose, maybe he could talk to this girl, he might never see her again so what was the harm?  
  
She sat next to him. "I hope you don't mind." He shook his head.  
  
"I lost my parents, this is the anniversary of their death." He felt his eyes water, how could it still affect him so after all these years. She gave him comforting smile. "I can't remember much about my parents."  
  
He felt comfortable with this girl, "Why don't you remember them very well?" he blurted out before he realized what he said. She barely knew him, why would she speak with him any longer or of her past.  
  
"They died... Mama died when I was young, I only remember her smile." A tear escaped her eyes. "Papa, he was the best then...it happened. An accident had him change. He then wasn't my papa...He died that day." She looked at him noticing he was listening.  
  
"Then everything went back, I miss papa even if I cant' remember him well. He's still here. He was papa again but ...they took me away from papa. I was needed they said." She cried a bit. "Papa sends me things saying how he cares... Most of them they destroy if they think they affect me. But they love me too. They're my mamas and papa." He noted the conflict of adoration and love in her voice as if she didn't know who to be loyal too.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, nice to meet you Mr.-"he looked at her and finished it for her, "Eric Magnus Lensherr. But just call me Eric," he gave her a smile. Maybe he could have just one friend who wasn't a mutant or knew him as Magneto.  
  
"Eric-san." She looked at her watch. "Nice to meet you Eric-san." She got up and walked toward a rose bush and pulled out a rose that wasn't very beautiful. "You have to look at everything to find something to smile about. This rose isn't as pretty as the other but," she pulled out a petal. "Its color is truer." She pulled another; this rose was truly not the best.  
  
"But fate is cruel and sometimes there is nothing to smile about." She grasped the roses and presented them to him. "Remember that Eric-san. Which rose are you? If there is nothing to smile about find it, make it or search."  
  
"I hope I see you again Eric-san." She was walking away. He had the sudden urge to stop her, so he did.. "Wait." She stopped and looked at him. "I want to talk to you again. Can you come by next week?" She smiled. "Sure, what are friends for?" He smiled. "Right, good bye Hotaru." She waved and continued leaving him grasping three roses in the fog, under the gray sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So? How was it? Do you like it? Next chapter is the first day of school for Hotaru. Will she have any classes with her unknown boy? Well give me your opinion. It counts! (Whose doesn't). What you think of this? 


	4. School Day 1

Sailor X Chapter 3  
  
Disc: I do not own Sailor Moon in any form way or fashion except some mangas and X-men Evolution or any form of x-men. They belong to the wonderful people who created them and could put them down for us to enjoy. And various companies and things I don't even know about and I'm done with these! This applies to all chapters! ALL!  
  
I don't know every ones ages exactly so don't get mad if I get it wrong.  
  
8------------------------------------------------------------------8  
  
Hotaru stared at the office around her, it like most things were bigger and larger here. She stared as the woman in front of her drank coffee and sorted papers, did it take that long? She sighed and signed something. Passing, flipping a folder she pulled out two papers. "So Ms. Tonoe." She said. "Tomoe" Hotaru corrected. "Ms. Tomoe, her is your schedule, do you know your way around school?" she shook her head. She passed another paper.  
  
"Here is your schedule and a map, ask one of the students if you need help. I hope I don't see you in here," she took another sip, "about behavior, for anything else gladly." She passed the papers. Hotaru took them, she got up and bowed and walked toward the door. "And Ms. Tomoe." She looked, "We don't bow in America, just so nobody thinks your odd, trust me there are plenty of Asian Fanatics in the US, we don't you insulted." Hotaru smirked. "Thank you for the information."  
  
Hotaru went out of the office and into the empty hallway; class had stared seventeen minutes ago. She looked at the list, she wondered the order.  
  
Tomoe, Hotaru there is  
  
School ID: 25100351  
  
Physics 2:W. Jenkins  
  
English 3:M. Daniels  
  
Phys. Ed.: R. Lynnal  
  
Pre-calculus: J. Pryph  
  
Lunch  
  
US History and Gov.: E. Mires  
  
Orchestra: I. White  
  
Hour 8 Free  
  
Welcome to Bayville High School and America!  
-Staff of Bayville HS  
  
Hotaru sighed and headed toward her first class, she wasn't the fondest of physics but she needed a good understanding of science. She gripped the door took a deep breath and stepped in. The teacher nodded and signaled for her to stand next to him, in front of the entire class. She nervously saw the class stare at her. A boy, with blond hair snorted as he stared at her. Some girls talked.  
  
"Class this is our new exchange student, Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru sighed, he'd said her name wrong. "Please introduce yourself."  
  
She looked at the class and took a deep breath. "My name I Ho-ta-ru To-mo- e. I'm 15 and I'm from Japan." She noticed the teacher wanted her to continue a bit more. "Um, my favorite color is violet and I like reading. I also collect lamps." One of the students laughed. She suddenly noticed white hair, it was him!  
  
"Hey it's Thai-girl!" The teacher looked irritated, signs of him not being his favorite student. "Mr. Maximoff, unless you failed to hear, she's Japanese!" he grinned.  
  
"Nah teach, I meant Thai as in Thai food, she threw some at me yesterday at the mall." The class stared at Hotaru, she felt her face flush, and she blushed a bright red. "Threw food?" She heard people mutter.  
  
"Ano, It was an accident, I didn't like the food, I had a piece of, I think it was meat, on my fo-fo-fo utensil and I accidentally flicked it at him"  
  
The teacher muttered something under his breath, which Hotaru heard as, 'Damn brats, only seven more years until retirement.' He looked at her. "Since you know Pietro, why don't you take the empty seat next to him...one of them." There were three seats by him; he sat in the corner of the room. Students avoided him for two reasons, he was a troublemaker and obnoxious, and two because he was a mutant. But most in this class didn't care.  
  
"Yes sir." She said sitting next to Pietro she shrugged of her bag, heavy with text books. Pietro looked bored. The teacher went on with his lesson. Pietro yawned. "So, your names Hotaru?" he said saying it correctly. She nodded. "Suits you." He said grinning, causing Hotaru to blush. "You know you're cute when you blush."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." She said faintly. "So what classes do you got?" Pietro asked. She passed him her schedule.  
  
He laughed a bit, "You have eighth free too? Odd huh. I have Mires too, so I'll see you in History." She nodded. "Hey, do you want to meet after school? I can show you around town."  
  
"Sure, I only saw the mall yesterday. I didn't like the Thai." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh, and the 'thing' or 'utensil' is a fork, fo-r-k." She felt her blush. "Fo-ru-ku." She said to herself. "For-ku" She tried. "FO-rk" he repeated. "Maybe at lunch you can help me." She said trying to pay attention to both him and the teacher  
  
He shrugged and turned to the class. "So the..." the teacher droned. (I took chem. And little physics so just insert something there.)  
  
Class ended, with Pietro gaining detention for tripping the teacher and making him fall on his face, then pouring water on his pants making it look like he wet himself.  
  
She headed to English while waving to Pietro, and smiling, he waved. 'He's funny! And I don't think he's a good influence, I sound like Setsuna- mama!' she giggled. She had a great time in English, although when she was reading a passage she messed up on pronunciation.  
  
In PE she did a bit bad, she had fallen when Rita Richards had pushed her, Jean and Kitty were in her class and had argued with Rita. After calling them "Freaks!" "Atrocities!" and "Monsters." Which had ended up with Hotaru confused and hurt after a kick had hit her shin, all three girls (except Hotaru) had landed in detention.  
  
Sighing, she growled why did this happen to her? Now people probably thought she was bad luck. Pre-Cal was the only class that went off normally; Rogue and Scott were in there. She was paired up with Marie, who turned out to be Rogue for a project.  
  
She wondered what made Marie call herself Rogue. And what was with the freak remarks? She took a breath as she worked a problem in her textbook. Numbers were easy to transpose, all the same just different symbols. At least to her, some people had difficulty. Sighing inwardly she stared at the calendar, today was Monday, four more days. Oh joy.  
  
Lunch came by and she was going with Rogue she hadn't forgotten about Pietro helping her but he was in detention. So she'd spend time with Rouge right now. She'd only gotten lost twice and gotten help. She liked this school; nearly every one was nice here maybe it was just 'cause she was new. She noticed the students were giving her looks as she headed to a table with Scott, Kurt, and Evan.  
  
She sat across from Rogue, she pulled out her lunch; she had packed it earlier after asking if she could. She smoothed out her skirt, the material faded and a bit worn but still appealing. She loved this skirt, it had been expensive when they had bought it, and every one had contributed. She smiled as she remembered her birthday; Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and her father had all given her this. Her father was allowed to officially come on her birthday, and Christmas. Senshi Business over more or less he was allowed to visit more often.  
  
She knew that she had been taken away for the good of it all and her father had been safer. Now that most danger had passed she was staying at his home more often. She planed to move in with him once she started collage; she planned on going to Tokyo Medical University. (I have no idea if that's the correct name, even thought I looked it up, I just needed a medical school so she could achieve her dream of being a doctor.)  
  
She ate lunch peacefully, it seemed that Pietro didn't show up for lunch so she continued the rest of the day peacefully. It went by very normally and she found it pleasant but slightly challenging as she had to luck up some unknown terms. When eighth hour cam she went walking toward the town, intent on discovering what were the fun places. But she was stopped.  
  
"Hey Hotaru," She turned and found herself next to Pietro, quite startled she took a step back. 'Speed, Hotaru, speed, that's his ability' she said to herself. She looked at him. "Sorry about not showing to lunch but I ditched the rest of the school day, that's why you didn't see me in History."  
  
Ah, so that's was why she didn't see him. But she loved history so she hadn't noticed after the start of class.  
  
"So, going to town?" She nodded, still not saying a word but thinking on something to say in English.  
  
"Do you know where they sell lamps?" He looked at her quizzically, lamps?  
  
"Oh yeah, you collect lamps!" She nodded. He shrugged. "Well we can look can't we?"  
  
They walked for several minutes to get into the main part of the town. It was a bit of fun for Hotaru, she liked to Arcade and discovered DDR. Though she knew of it, she had never tried it before. They were out of the store and were looking for an antique or lamp shop. But stopped in front of the television store they heard on one of the televisions:  
  
"Mutants are a menace to society!" One of the people in the audience shouted. The official looked straight at the camera and replied calmly.  
  
"We are aware on the feeling of some of the citizens. And an act to register mutants who have been known to cause trouble with powers has been proposed."  
  
Pietro heard and glared at the screen as they continued.  
  
"This would only apply to mutants who have caused many incidents and not those on whose powers are showing. They have no fault on their powers emerging." He stated calming. This brought on onset of booing and complaining. They tv switched stations.  
  
They continued walking after that, Hotaru not saying anything on the issue. Shortly she bit her tongue when she tripped over a bumped. Mumbling she tasted blood, "Dang." She mumbled. She kept walking and they spotted an antique store they went in quietly.  
  
It was dark and poorly lit but they had pretty, at least according to Hotaru, stuff. They looked around, Pietro merely glancing on anything that caught his eye. Hotaru found two lamps that she liked. She saw the price tags of one and the other, '12.45' for an older one that looked like it need a bit of repair and '$5.99' for a foreign looking one. She couldn't' place the location but it suited her needs. She bought both, and hoped she could have them shipped next week to her home.  
  
Pietro grumbled as he carried on of the lamps. He had volunteered to carry both but surprisingly, they were both heavy. He carried the heavier one and was careful into not breaking it. Hotaru seemed to have trouble as well but was fine.  
  
Seeing the time, she said "I should get back to the Institute, I don't want them to worry." She grabbed the other lamp and fixed so she could carry both at the same time.  
  
Pietro nodded and was grateful the weight was out of his arms. "Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow." He walked her to a bus stop that would take her near her location and waved goodbye as the bus left.  
  
Hotaru smiled and relaxed quite happy to have found something for home. She hadn't found lamps in a while, even if they weren't the one's she usually got they were still pretty to her.  
  
It took around twenty minutes to get to the institute and she found herself being crowded by a worried Jean and Kitty. "Where have you been?" "Did you ditch or something?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "I went into town, to see some of the places, and no I didn't ditch, I have eighth free. I'm sorry I really should have told you." The relaxed and helped her take the items to their room and the day went quite normal for them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Logan looked at Hotaru, she hadn't shown any signs of any powers. He'd been following her after she had left school with Pietro. He thought maybe the Brotherhood knew of her being a possible mutant. But he was relieved to see that he was only showing her around.  
  
He had the feeling that she could be a great danger if something happened. Shrugging he went to his room, they could only observer so long until or if mutant powers appeared. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Well not the best but it was all I could write. Sorry for the long wait I just needed to know how to finish it. 


	5. Voices

Sailor X Chapter 4  
  
Finally I update! I'm sorry but I finally got to this and I'm glad. So enjoy!

* * *

_Hotaru's room_  
  
Hotaru stared at the window out side, she had woken up after an hour of sleep. The rest of the school had fallen asleep hours ago. She had been reading a book by Keiko Hiroki (If someone by that name exists and actually writes books this is nothing but pure coincidence.) not being able to sleep. She had finished the book and decided she was tired enough to try and sleep.  
  
She couldn't, no matter how she tried it, just letting go, letting her thoughts drift, clearing her mind, she couldn't fall asleep. She had gotten tired the first time and fallen asleep. But she had seen the clock by her bed go 3:13 and now it was 4:23 barely an hour.  
  
She now tried to think of what she dreamed of, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She had dreamed about normal things that normal people do. She wondered if it meant something, maybe vague.  
  
She signed, 'Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru.' She chastised, 'Clam down, it was probably nothing. You haven't had a dream like that in years.' She said to herself.  
  
Hotaru groaned, tomorrow was Wednesday, she had school. Yesterday she had been uneventful. She then realized tomorrow was today. 'Dear god let me go to sleep!' she whined mentally.  
  
Sighing she lied back down on the bed, she wondered if there were any telepaths and if they and heard her thoughts. She probably sounded like a moron. OH well not much of that happening. Right? At least she hoped so...  
  
She yawned realizing this was making her sleepy. Her last thoughts were 'Why can't I be a normal teenager? One who doesn't pose a threat to the world? Oh well school's later...' with that sleep overcame her.

* * *

Down the hall Jean Gray had been disturbed by the thoughts of the new student. She listened unintentionally to the last. 'What does she mean pose a threat to the world?' sighing she reminded herself that Hotaru was nothing more than a teenager and she would impact the future in someway. 'She probably meant on a small scale, her 'world''  
  
Comforted she fell back to sleep hoping Hotaru would at least get a good two hours before she had to wake up.

* * *

The bell rang in the 'final' period. Hotaru couldn't be happier she was exhausted to say the least. Rita had bugged the living daylights out of her in PE and she had narrowly missed detention.  
  
Walking down the street to the institute, she noticed Pietro walk over and wave. "Hey what's the matter Ru?" Hotaru groaned no matter what she said the people had started calling her Ru and it had stuck and such a short time too. Ah, the wonders of humans...  
  
"First, it's HO-TARU, not Taru, Ru, or Firefly. Second I got two hours of sleep yesterday, today? Oh well it was two hours and I'm going to bed!" she huffed lugging her 'evil' textbooks home. Pietro bit back a laugh.  
  
"Sorry HO-ta-ru." He emphazied the first syllable and realized that it sound like Hoe to every one around them. "Sorry Ru-chan!" Again Hotaru groaned, chan had been added by one of the asian students. Oh well at least it wasn't a bully.  
  
"Fine you may call me Ru and that is it!" She playfully glared at him. She couldn't help but yawn. "Well, I'm going home err institute well something."  
  
"Why? It's still early." He pointed to the sky as if it were obvious.  
  
"Well I only got two hours of sleep as I told you thanks to something not sure what but still, I'm tired and I going to go to sleep." Shrugging he kept walking next to her.  
  
"You know it's better if you take the bus." Glaring at him she turned and yawned before glaring again.  
  
"Well, I forgot my money at home and had enough for a small lunch. So as you can see I'm walking home." She turned and kept walking.  
  
Grinning he stepped in front of her. "Do you want to get there faster?" She looked at him as if he were stupid. He picked her up in one move and the next thing Hotaru knew aside from blurred images was that she was in front of the Institute. She looked over to Pietro, he was catching her breath.  
  
"There you gasp are! See now you gaspcan't say I didn't do gasp anything to help you." He said half breathing half laughing at the end. She felt a bit disoriented. "You gasp okay?" She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She stood next to him. He nodded falling back a bit.  
  
"Overused my powers, just need to rest then I'll be fine." Hotaru pulled out a bottle of water from her bag. (I carry water with me to school so why not her? ) "Hm, Oh for me?" she nodded. "Thanks." She pulled him next to the wall surrounding the institute. "Okay just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be fine"  
  
She looked at him, "Are you sure?" she voiced her concern. This was one of her new friends it was not as though she would leave him when it appeared he wouldn't be okay.  
  
"Yeah, trust me, it use to happen all the time when I wasn't use to my powers." He said a bit more calmly, though a bit softly. He had taken several drinks of water from the bottle. "Really, if I need anything I'll just call my sister." Sure Wanda wouldn't bbe happy but hey they had gotten thing a bit more civil over the last few months.  
  
"You have a sister?" He nodded. Standing normally and stretching.  
  
"Yeah she's my twin sister, she doesn't go to school though." He noticed she gave him a look that said 'Curious'. "She doesn't want to and doesn't unless she wants to. Trust me when I say that if she wants an education she can get one from our...family." He looked for the right word. The mutants affiliated with his 'father' could be counted as 'family' he thought some of them at least.  
  
Hotaru and him said their goodbyes. She entered the compound and walked up the stairs to the room she was staying with Kitty and Rogue. Placing her things next to her bed, she changed rapidly into a pair of clothes she could sleep in and get up in the time of day with out looking very lazy.

* * *

Hotaru looked around, it there was cries all around her, all indecipherable to her ears. _'The rose shall blossom to your words'_ the words in her mind. '_and your power shall shine_...'  
  
Hotaru tried to speak but she couldn't even open her mouth she found she couldn't move. **"Child of Silence...."** A female voice. **"Dark Angel Fly spread you wings..."** This voice chilled her..  
  
'_Come shine... Twice the fallen...'_ The words came faster the words seem to argue not all of them could be head. '_Rising...falling....no one here there.....Mars.....SATURN! Gifted.... The queen...'_ the voices seemed to have dropped to a murmur she couldn't hear.  
  
The voices returned. They spoke faster and louder until she could only hear things:  
  
**_'SATURN! VENUS! JUPITER! SATURN! MARS! MERCURY! THE QUEEN! JUPITER! THE GATE KEEPER! PLUTO! SATURN! HOTARU! SATURN! PRINCESS SATURN!!! HOTARU! RISE RISE RISE! URANUS! NEPTUNE! COME! THE QUEEN! RISE! JUPITER! MECURY! HOTARU!' those words came in different order in many voices. 'GIFTED...MARS! SATURN! HOTARU!'_** The voices got louder and louder until she was sure she would scream then silence.

* * *

_"Hotaru....Hataru......Hotaru..." That voice...She was able to move!  
  
"Papa?" She was calling. Where was Papa? "Papa where are you?"  
  
"Calm on Hotaru, up. That a girl! You're doing it!" Where was she? She was looking at her papa, his white hair, and his glasses over his sparkling eyes. "Papa!" she called.  
  
"You spoke! Sweetie! She spoke!" A woman came in she was slightly fuzzy. "She called me 'papa'!" Hotaru didn't think she knew this but it felt like the first time.  
  
"Papa! Papa! Papa!" The woman laughed and clapped her hands. Then she felt herself get up, she was shaky. "Ma...Mam-...Mama! Papa!" She clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh! This is...This is stupendous! She got up AND spoke! She called me mama!" The woman said. She ran to Hotaru. She felt herself being carried but she didn't care. "Oh my baby, you have no idea what you mean to us."  
  
_Wait! This was a memory! 'Why am I remembering this now?' Wait the arms were gone, where was Mama? Papa?  
  
"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" she called.  
  
_"Child, do not fear, you shall always be with the man who loves you more than his very existence and you shall soon again be with her..."  
_  
"Who are you!" But it either ignored her or didn't hear.  
  
"Shine star..." The feeling around her got very warm. "Bloom little flower bloom..."

* * *

Hotarusat up, her body was shaking. She looked at the clock near her bed. It was only five. Where was everybody? She heard a bit of noise ah they were down stairs! Wait. Five was dinner! She got up and checked her appearance. She ran to the dining room the dream on the top of her mind...

* * *

I'm going to update sooner! I promise I'm on vacation so I have no excuse! And I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter please review! 


	6. Future or imagination

**Sailor X **

**Chapter 6**

**Future or Imagination  
**  
Hotaru walked down to the dining room. She found everyone eating. She settle in a seat with a small amount of food. She kept thinking about the dream…everything there made no sense to her even the part about her family…Was she and her Papa going to die?  
  
Hotaru sighed and took a bite of her salad, unaware of the mental energy she was giving off. The Professor Xavuer and Jean found themselves drawn to it, they of course ignored it as it was impolite going over the new student's thoughts. She also didn't know they were mutants.  
  
If she found out later she would be upset or angered by the fact that they had read her memories without her permission. So they tried everything to not do it. But it was like something wanted them to do it. A magnetic like urge, they then turned these thoughts to think of Magneto and what he was doing.  
  
Coincidently Hotaru was thinking about the nice man she had met at the park last week before school had started. Today was Tuesday; the day they had met had been Saturday… She smiled faintly; she thought he was nice but a bit sad. If she could cheer him up that would be nice.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked Rogue who was sitting next to her. Rogue swallowed and spoke.  
  
She told her it had been normal. Hotaru then stayed quiet. She frowned as she recalled the voice telling her to bloom. She wasn't a flower! She giggled slightly.  
  
Logan and Xavier were having a conversation.  
  
"So Chuck, do you know if any of the flowers are going to bloom soon?" Hotaru made a weird chocking noise.  
  
"No, but some appear that they will very soon." Hotaru just started coughing, the people next to her frowned, then they realized she was choking. She was in fact trying to get the thing up herself. Scott who was next to her started trying to help when she started coughing a bit then breathing harshly.  
  
"I'm fine." She wheezed. Great, she'd made herself look like an idiot. She glared at her plate, "Really, why don't we continue?" Everyone looked at her unconvinced but did so. Hotaru was careful, she didn't want to 'choke' again. But really, her just saying she wasn't a flower ready to bloom and then they are talking about flowers!  
  
Hotaru really wasn't one to believe in the supernatural interference so readily. She mumbled, "Time isn't set in stone." She said to herself, causing some people to look at her. Think she was only talking about her little accident they left it be.  
  
She continued to have her thoughts about the dream. Was something going to happen? She frowned, it had seemed that peace could be over again. I should tell Rei-chan, she knows about this…  
  
Professor Xavier was looking at her curiously, he had started hearing the last bit about her thoughts, was she starting to show signs about her powers? He frowned inwardly, her signal confused him, most either had a dormant X gene or were human. She gave off both signatures, it was like she was two people, but that couldn't be as she read like one person if you looked at her energy.  
  
Sighing, Xavier concentrated back to his conversation with Logan who was sure the Professor wasn't paying attention.  
  
Jean had ignored the new girl's mind pull, she simply started humming to herself in her head a really annoying and simple tune.  
  
Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream…This of course would have seemed odd if it weren't for the fact she felt guilty about unknowingly reading Hotaru's mind the other night.  
  
Everyone was starting to finish dinner and Hotaru had eaten very much for her usual appetite, but she hadn't eaten much that day. Hotaru walked back to the room, Kitty and Rogue next to her. "Hotaru!" They called. Hotaru walked in the room and sat down on her unmade bed.  
  
"Hi." She called tiredly. Rogue and Kitty sat in their respective beds.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hotaru smiled.  
  
"If it was Pietro or his friends we can take care of them." Hotaru smiled a bit stronger, at least she had made friends that cared.  
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't get that much sleep today before my nap." They both nodded, that would explain her just being in bed in the afternoon, she usually got her homework done first.  
  
"Um, can one of you help me with English homework?" She called, yes this was the Hotaru they had seen the last few days. Rogue raised an eye brow and Kitty just happily agreed.

* * *

Rei Hino sat down next to the fire in the temple she use to reside in as a girl. She had graduated collage but sometimes old habits die hard… She had come after her dream, Hotaru was going to be in trouble she was sure of it. She stared at the flame, this only reinforced it.  
  
A smiling Hotaru was shown, she was in regular clothing, but her glaive was in hand. Rei did not know what this meant but she was sure it wasn't good. Pluto and the others had to be notified.  
  
The flame suddenly erupted in a burst, Rei backed away a bit to keep from getting burned. The flame showed a crying Hotaru, she was in a wasteland, but faceless bodies were around her. Rei ran off, she had to tell the others.


	7. Reprecussions of the past

**Sailor X**

**Repercussion of the past**

**This is dedicated to the reviewer Lily who wanted me to update and pushed my mind to the inspiration to do so and THIS DOES HAVE A PLOT! It will be getting there soon coughnextchaptercough **

**(A/N: Note I'm combining some aspects of the manga with the anime though the Sailor Moon aspects will be mostly anime.)**

**Hotaru** looked at the wall in front of her, it was covered in various class posters, and she sighed and went back to taking notes. Her page of notes was a combination of kanji and English. Hotaru was in English and they were discussing several themes and their meanings, Hotaru was talking notes. Mr. Daniels was Hotaru's favorite teacher so far, the middle aged man was open minded, understanding, and still enthusiastic about his subject after 10 years of teaching.

Hotaru smiled it was Friday today! She was happy by the fact that today she would be missing Physical Education/PE or to some students 'Institutionalized Ways of Embarrassing You due to you Lack of Abilities'. Of course PE was just fine by everyone's standards. They were going to have a guest speaker during 3rd period; the entire student population would be present.

Hotaru kept writing not really wanting English to end as she enjoyed this class and due to the fact that it was now a fact that Rita thought her to be a parasite. Rita had come across a most unfortunate accident yesterday after she tried to embarrass her.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Hotaru was walking to the gym's main entrance, most girls were still outside going to go in when the bell was about to ring. She wore a skirt and a blouse, both light in color. She spotted Jean and Kitty talking to each other. _

_Rita was standing next to the door way but a smirk plastered on her visage. She insulted Hotaru, nothing like making enemies along with friends she always said, at least implied to herself. _

_As she opened the door she heard a rattling, looking up she spotted a bucket heading toward her. Rita had a smile plastered all on her face, brown eyes gleefully sparkling. _

_Hotaru felt a surge of power around her and the bucket had somehow flown to Rita who was now covered in pinkish fluid head to torso, some of her legs splashed. Half the students laughed and a smug looking Jean smirked. _

_Hotaru was standing there confused wondering what had happened._

End of Flash

* * *

Hotaru sighed as the bell rang and the students headed toward the gym for the presentation. It was newer in certain areas and she wondered what had occurred to make it so. 

Hotaru looked around for someone she knew, there in a corner of the first row was Rita, her dark hair now a bright pink with splotches of black, her skin were visible with a hue of pink, her face being most prominent. Hotaru was not glad that it had not fallen on her, she wondered how long it took to wash out. Hotaru suddenly had a brief image of her with pink hair, brighter than that of Chibi Usa. She hid her smile as she passed Rita.

Hotaru was about to head with the students form the institute when she was yanked into a seat by a girl, her name was Carol Smith, a girl in Hotaru's orchestra class. She had befriended Hotaru right away.

Carol was a petite girl with a slightly plump frame; she had sharp brown eyes that were reinforced by her dark framed glasses. Her hair was thin, short, and black held up in a loose bun. She was nice but had a sarcastic sense that came with a slow temper. Hotaru had liked her immediately.

"Hotaru sit here with us." Carol said as she forced Hotaru to sit. Hotaru complied as the girl sat her between Janice and Lyn'da. Lyn'da scooted over for her to sit .

They started talking amongst themselves until they were quieted by the teachers. The principle was standing at a podium, "Settle down!" He called as the students were quieting down. "We have a guest speaker, the government has ordered that we try and expand ourselves in understanding the differences occurring now in others." He said through clenched teeth. "I'd like to introduce Hiroki Adams." 

Hotaru thought that was a very unusual name. The man came forward and introduced himself, he had an accent he was definitely Japanese and did not appear to have a trace of white in him. How did he get the surname Adams? Upon looking at him Hotaru had a sense of deja-vu.

He introduced himself as one of the workers in genetics in one of the major corporations in the U.S. He was trying to talk about accepting mutants as it was not their fault they were that way a genetic accident etc. Some of the students were firing insults at him for being a 'mutant-lover'. Hotaru had a memory of Sestuna telling her about people hating people of different colored skin and races in the past in the U.S. They had called each other names.

Her mind drifted to that memory.

* * *

_A 'twelve' year old Hotaru walked down the street to her face perplexed that man had done something she'd only seen youma do but he wasn't one. She held her hand out staring at the kitten in her arms. _

_Hotaru had seen a man throw the kitten in the air vent, then leave it walking away quickly. She immediately went to it. She heard the creature meowing in distress. She vainly tried to reach it but was way to short for it. She started looking around for help, the street was deserted this time of night, most of the shops were closed and the few customers were inside. She slid against the wall nearly in tears._

_A man had come out of the store, he was in appearance normal in every aspect, and he wore the usual outfit that normal people did. Seeing her he slowly made his way to the distressed pre-teen. "Excuse me, are you alright?"_

_Hotaru looked up at the man, she immediately saw that he was too short and a few tears slid out of her eyes. "There's a kitten stuck." She pointed to the vent above her were a faint mewls of distress could be heard. "A man threw it up there! I can't even help it!" _

_The man seeing her distress tried to reassure her. "Don't worry I'll get it out." Before she could say that he was too short she saw him levitate a bit of the ground and aim his hands to the vent the kitten's cries became louder. The kitten came into view sliding in the middle of the vent. He lowered down and handed it to her she couldn't grab it she was too shocked. _

_The man clearly was now questioning his actions as he had spotted a couple that stared at him in fear after they had come out of a café. They shook their and stared at them, then a small smile crept on their lips as they saw the kitten. The couple turned in the opposite direction and left._

"_How..." She stared in amazement and shock. _

"_It's an ability I was born with." He said looking at her waiting for her to come out of her daze. She grabbed the kitten swiftly and stared wide eyed. He was looking crestfallen. "Many people have are born different child." _

"_I've never seen anyone do anything like that." She had only seen monster and different beings with powers that weren't senshi. Then she thought about her own ability._

"_Just remember I'm a person too." He was about to leave when she called out._

"_Thank you!" He turned and saw her smiling, a smile appeared on his face and he left with a nod._

_Hotaru walked into the apartment she was living in. She was greeted by Setsuna who frowned at the kitten in her arms. "We can't have pets here Hotaru." The elder said smiling. Hotaru knew that and shook her head._

"_Sestuna-mama this kitten was in trouble..."She proceeded to tell her the events. "Do you know why the man could do what he could?"  
  
Setsuna smiled and started explaining mutants and the reason that they had their abilities._

"_They-"

* * *

_

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a "YOU!" in Japanese. She turned and stared at the source. The Adams was staring at her in fear and fury. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She looked at him confused.

"It's just not possible!" He yelled in English. Many looked at them in shock. How did the two know each other?

Hotaru frowned and started speaking to him calmly in Japanese. "Excuse me but I think your confusing me with somebody el-"

He let out a bitter laugh, "Are you not Hotaru Tomoe?" He said in English. She nodded confused. His fear seemed to increase. "What's wrong Hotaru-_chan_ don't you remember your old classmate?" He said in Japanese his eyes not leaving hers.

Memories started to flood her, her appearing in school, her friends and acquaintances suddenly afraid, Mistress 9. Hiroki.... Hiroki had come to school with a broken arm and leg other injuries bandaged. Hiroki Sanada and his mother had moved to America not long after. His mother must have married someone named Adams and he took his surname.

"_Sanada-kun?" He slowly nodded. "That wasn't me exactly, I must explain later." She said in a low voice. _In Japanese she had said it and only a few people understood. They were confused but he seemed eager to accept and in a professional voice apologized and continued his presentation.

The students of the Xavier Institute were looking at them curiously but let it be after all who didn't' have their own secrets?

* * *

Hotaru waited after school, Hiroki was standing outside in more casual clothing. Hotaru had been bombarded by questions after they presentation had finished. She had blamed it on confusion of identity with some else that wasn't existing anymore. She said she did know him and an incident had destroyed their previous relationship. 

Hiroki was staring at him looking at her anxiously. They walked to a café that was near by, Hiroki sat across from her in a corner after they ordered they began.

Hiroki stared in shock as she gave a slightly edited version of the truth. She had been possessed, she had turned back into a child, she had been saved by the senshi. "And your father?" Slightly edited. He lost his memory, he had regained most of it and took care of her when her guardians allowed it, and he stayed in her life. He left and said that her life was too odd telling her to email him so that if possible they could see if their friendship could re-grow.

* * *

Hotaru walked to the institute and frowned; her mind trying to forget forgotten memories. She sighed and bit her lip, what was next... 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Looking confused she reached into her pocket for a device that she hadn't seen for years. Pushing a button, the small screen flashed to life with an image of Pluto. "Saturn, we need to talk, come to your palace immedietly."

**I'll try and get the next one out sooner....Maybe next week if I can get to it. No, I promise to those who do read this that I WILL update next week at the latest.**


	8. Memories

**Sailor X**

**Memories make awkwardness **

Hotaru stared at the communicator in her hands. "What..." How could she be summoned to her castle? An attack would seem more logical but her castle?

Pluto's stern voice repeated the instructions. "Return to you castle immediately." Hotaru was about to try and slightly protest so she could at least tell the institute something when, the communicator went dead. Saturn stared and shook her head.

Hotaru/Saturn looked around she still could be walked on by someone she had to get somewhere more secluded. She went behind a small patch of trees that was near her looking around she pulled out her pen.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She felt the surge of power flow through her and after what seemed like minutes Sailor Saturn stood in Hotaru Tomoe's place. Fly or teleport? Were the words going through her mind, Pluto had said immediately... She heard people start walking down the street near her. School had just finished. (Remember Hotaru has 8th free)

She was about to teleport when she heard someone gasp. Students and people were looking over in her direction. Someone had seen her though not transforming.

People stared at the figure on the hill side, an eerie sight. Kitty was among the student crowd and looked in awe at the Sailor Senshi in front of her. Saturn, the reclusive Senshi was rarely seen and photographed, all the outer senshi were, but none more than Saturn and Pluto. Saturn was blocked by some trees as she approached the sun casting a shadow as it was behind her. Her glaive was held in hands she looked at them her eyes not showing anything. To Kitty she looked liked some sort of angel of death with the glaive held up right ready to swing. Then she was gone, the people blinked one minute she was there the next she was gone. Murmurs rushed abound at to what could have had a Senshi in their town.

Scott had been walking with Jean when he had seen the Senshi disappear; he had been fascinated with the Senshi since he heard about them. No one knew what they exactly where but most seemed to just accept them. At first nearly every one was wondering whether or not they had been mutants but it seemed they were not. Even mutants needed oxygen. What was a mystery was the two most secretive Senshi, Pluto and Saturn, no one really knew much about their abilities and that made them even more curious, how much power did they posses?

Jean Gray stared in shock as she saw the Senshi, her mind unconsciously tried to see the other's but it was futile she couldn't even breach the barriers the Senshi had. What she had felt was power, a good does of it, and she bet anything that that wasn't even the surface...

Saturn appeared outside her planet as she gazed at it quickly, her moons and rings all so beautiful and sacred to her. She was tied to it and would exist as Saturn as long as it did. She 'glided' to a balcony of her castle surrounding the planet.

As she entered she felt her clothes melt into ribbons of dark violet before reforming into a dress that reached the floor and her insignia on her forehead, Princess Saturn stood and rushed to her main hall where she spotted Princess Pluto. Pluto nodded and started walking Princess Saturn followed down several halls until they were upon a meeting room.

Pluto waited for her to enter first she did and was not surprised when she saw the rest of the Senshi their. Her Queen was standing looking very worried with a small infant in her arms, with the King. Saturn smiled, the new princess had been born about a year ago and it would be quite some time to see her grow. She gave a small bow to the Queen and King and sat down in an open seat.

The rest of the Senshi were looking at her with quick glances but Mars was the only to hold her gaze. "Why was I summoned?"

"I had a vision of you in two scenarios none of them good." Mars stated.

Saturn frowned, "I see...I had a disturbing dream the other day. They have a high chance of being connected." Saturn explained her dream, the others were looking nervous; times of peace were yet again coming to an end if the visions and dream were right. Saturn looked calmly at the group around her; she knew that they or someone usually ended up dead when an enemy arrived.

Pluto and Uranus were talking about putting up a shield around the solar system to prevent enemies entering if they hadn't yet. Everyone agreed but that required activation from at least four planets, all of them agreed to help the activation. Then they left in a blink of an eye, Saturn stared around her palace, she had not been there for so long...

She left and started to explore, the design in her very being. She went up several flights of stairs and went down three hallways. Opening the door to a room, she looked around and saw her 'old' bedroom. Sighing she went and went to a dresser, inside were many gowns and clothing. Closing it she sat on the four poster bed in the semi-large room. They others had agreed to start the activation in ten minutes, she had a few left. Laying back down she closed her eyes and she could almost hear the court and people in her palace from long ago.

"_Is it not marvelous? The duke has agreed to the treaty!" A man talking to another in the courtyard. _

"_Oh honestly Princess you should watch were you are going, you would want to worry you mother." A guard telling her to not get lost as a child._

"_Ha ha ha! Oh did you see they way he looked at you! You are so lucky!" a servant girl talking to another_

'_The Queen's visiting tomorrow, did you get my suit?"_

"_No! That isn't the right color!" Her own voice as she argued over the color of her gown for a ball._

"_I demand to see the count! He owes me 50 Ow!" A man talking to a guard and then getting smacked by his friend, he looked slightly drunk._

"_What do you mean the crops failed? Do we have enough supplies?"_

Saturn sat up and head toward the room were she would set up the shield. Voices of the past all around her.

"_I got the job!"  
_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_These taxes are ridiculous!"_

Shaking her head she did her duty and looked at the screen in front of her. After she set up the process, she started going through old files.

_Year 1294 _

_Crops have failed in Pan and Atlas. Send aid immediately. It seems that Pandora will fail as well, will need calculations on cost for all three. _

_The Mimasians demanding greater rights to emigrate to different planets. Review points for counsel tomorrow. _

_The Princess requests travel to Calypso. Ask their Majesties if the budget can afford it._

Saturn stopped she knew she had to get back to earth soon. Walked out to a main balcony, towards the sun she knew she didn't want to leave so soon. Feeling her clothes form back to her Senshi outfit she looked to the planet. Smiling she headed toward Titan, the moon's atmosphere was shining back to her a red that seemed very wrong. She shivered as she felt a voice in her head, that voice...

**What's wrong Senshi? Can't handle me? Oh I will get my revenge just wait for it Princess. Let me refresh your memory with one of my more favorite moment you've had. **

Princess Saturn stood in her room looking out of window. She saw many of the moons, Hyperion came into view, and she wondered if she'd go there for vacation again. The moon's climate was always warm and the waters were never frigid. It was one of the best resort locations in the solar system. Saturn was still trying to figure out how they had managed to get the 'sun' here when it was so far away.

Saturn was about to go when she heard the frantic scramble of a guard outside her door. It burst open. "TITAN IS UNDER ATTACK!" Saturn froze her eyes going wide. She nodded then stood Sailor Saturn. In a flash she was gone, her people needed her.

Saturn appeared in the capitol of the moon, Crien, she looked around in a state of shock; the metropolis was in ruins. Buildings were now rubble; the streets were littered with debris and bodies. Shaking her head she started looking for the culprit.

She saw movement in the corner of her eyes. She drew out her glaive, she walked toward the source, she nearly threw up. A creature unlike any she had ever seen or heard of was eating out of a body but that wasn't the worst thing, it was the fact of the person still being alive! She saw the person's eyes, they were begging for mercy. "May Charun(God that guides people to a happy after life) guide you." She said as she swung. The creature screamed as it fell away in two and with a quick twist the man's head came off.

She ran and she tracked down the culprit but after finding worse and worse views she was seeing red. She felt her power surging. The being stood in front of her, it appeared like a very pretty woman, her eyes though were a blood red and she was also floating two feet off the ground, why couldn't she see her features properly? "So you must be the Senshi of this planet. How do you do? I am called Carnicas." How dare she! Acting like it this was nothing, her people were being slaughtered by those things and she dare act like they were acquaintances!

"How dare you come into my domain and act like that." Her voice was deathly quiet. "I am Sailor Saturn. Your punishment shall be death." Carnicas smiled, her actions aggravating her more. She swung the glaive, she evaded easily. That's when every thing became a blur. She saw flashes of battle, the capital was destroyed in an attack by Carnicas. She barely evaded her left arm from being severed. She attacked as best as she could. She needed the others! Where were they? THERE! She had disembowelment her. She looked in denial from her abdomen to her and then let out too much energy. Saturn teleported before she could see the attack.

Saturn stared in shock as the moon was covered in a different color. What... Her people were dead....she knew it. At least 10 million dead.

**What's wrong? Not liking the memory? Don't worry I'm only after you. Ssssave your sssself. **

Before she could answer anything she was hit with a feeling of being winded and she felt like throwing up, she looked around and found that she was back on earth, it was night fall. She looked at herself, she was normal but she felt so tired. Everything went dark.


	9. Mystery

**Sailor X**

**Mystery**

**Disclaimer: They belong to whoever owns them I don't own them! This applies to all the non-OC characters. **

**Hotaru **felt her head spin as she opened her eyes. She moaned as she tried to sit up. "Ms. Tomoe?" She tried to answer but it came out as a raspy sound. "Don't move Ms. Tomoe."

She sighed as she stops trying to get up. It hurt, that's all she knew. Her head is foggy, she can't think properly. "Ms. Tomoe, I need you to drink this." The voice was not familiar, she knew that. She opened her eyes, too bright! She shuts them before squinting at the figure it was a man.

She asks who he is, he looks at her. "I need you to speak English, Ms. Tomoe. Drink this, it's to help your throat." She feels a cup near her lips; Hotaru pulls herself up to get some leverage. The liquid taste bitter but it sooths her throat, she hadn't noticed it being sore.

Hadn't she been in her palace last? She tried to recall what happened. She couldn't recall, she felt anxiety build in her chest. "Ms. Tomoe?"

"Yes?" She asks in a soft voice. She lies back down, the she notices she's in a hospital, or at least a medical room.

"I'm Dr. Anderson, can you remember what happened?" She shook her head, regretting it as she felt it swirl. She moaned. "Rest Ms. Tomoe, you're in no shape for what I was about to ask you."

Hotaru greeted the darkness and tranquility as she fell unconscious.

Logan stared at the girl as she rested; he frowned as he speculated what happened to her. It was luck her being found by the manor, but no clue as to her assailant was found. He nearly ran his claws through Pietro as he came. How he had heard it was a mystery but it was obvious the man clearly liked Hotaru.

He had contacted her father and guardians as soon as they had found her. They had been frantic and it was beyond his knowledge in how her father got a flight so soon to the United States. Dr. Tomoe was on his way as he talked to the hospital doctor. Had Hotaru been a mutant or aware of the 'specialty' of the students in the manor they would have treated her there.

Hotaru woke up the next morning her head aching slightly but nothing a few pills wouldn't drown. She looked around; she was in a hospital and connected to several machines. She frowned; she didn't like being the patient at hospitals.

Hotaru looked for a clock, unfortunately she didn't see one. She searched for her watch; it was not on her wrist. Sighing, she saw the button to call the nurse. Pressing it, she waited for several minutes. The nurse came in followed by a doctor.

"Hello, Ms. Tomoe. I'm Doctor Roberts, Dr. Anderson will in later today." Doctor Anderson? Ah yes, the man who was speaking to her earlier. "Can you answer some questions we have for you?" She nodded. "Now what is you remember last?"

Hotaru knew she couldn't very well say she was at Saturn, "I walked down the street to the convenience store." She said, that was the last thing she did before Pluto called her. Dr. Roberts nodded frowning; he told something to the nurse about possible memory loss or suppression. He wrote it down.

"Now I need you to look in to this light." She forced herself not to blink as the light went in her eyes. She blinked harshly when it went out of her view. "I can't say I know what happened but you came in a very serious state. Your body was exhausted and we don't know the cause." He said.

Hotaru frowned, she didn't know either. The doctor asked her a few more questions before she was allowed to go the bathroom. Hotaru sighed, how was she going to explain this to the others? "Hotaru-chan?" She looked up at her name wrinkling her nose. Who called her chan anymore? Her eyes went wide.

"Father!" The white haired man came in he looked tired and disheveled. "How'd you get here? And so fast?" Her father sat on the edge of the bed.

"I took the first flight out and as fast as I could Hotaru." He hugged her. "Is the reason you can't 'remember' anything due to…business?" He asked as he pulled away looking at his only child.

"I can't remember Papa." a frown setting itself on her face. Her father sighed and ruffled her hair. "Papa, I'm not a little girl." She said though she missed her father.

"I know that sweetie." He said smiling, she frowned inwardly as she noted his age. He wasn't young she knew that. She'd been given twice to him as a child and both times he loved her cherishing her. He yawned and took her hand squeezing it as though to reassure to himself that she was alright.

"Want to get some breakfast? I signed your release papers." She nodded happy to have her Papa with her. The institute! She opened her mouth to speak. "I called the manor they know you're with me. I said I'd drop you by later." She nodded smiling.

They left enjoying the day, Mr. Tomoe said he had to leave in two days but Hotaru said it was fine as long as she was with him. Hotaru went back to the institute that evening; Dr. Tomoe was went off to his hotel.

As she entered she quickly found herself surrounded by her new friends. Jean looked very concerned. She'd been thinking that maybe the senshi had something to do with the Hotaru's condition. Was she attacked? But she quickly dismissed it as they had not seen the Senshi again and heard about Hotaru's quick recovery.

Rogue and Kitty were pestering Hotaru about what happened. "Come on Hotaru what happened?" Rogue asked. Hotaru sat down in the living room.

"I don't remember." She stated honestly.

"What? Not a single thing?" Kitty said in disbelief.

She tired to remember. She shook her head, it just seemed like fog, not clear enough to be seen and to thin to grasp. "I can't." She said miserably.

"Now leave her alone you two, she's had a hard time." Ororo said as she walked in, noticing how weary Hotaru looked. "It's getting late anyways. Don't any of you have homework?" She asked raising an eyebrow as Rogue and Hotaru's eyes went wide. "I thought so." She said as they rushed off to find their work, Hotaru had planned on doing it yesterday but unfortunately was out the entire day.

Xavier frowned and concentrated on Hotaru, she didn't read like the others again, Cerebro wasn't helping at either; it just seemed to make him more confused. He tried once more to identify what type of being she was, normal or a mutant. Cerebro again gave her as a mixed signal and an unknown one. He frowned and tried to find the signal in others, it wasn't in others, it seemed to be unique. He took off cerebro and met Logan outside the doors.

"Anything?" Logan asked. Hotaru was mysterious, and she seemed to be getting more intriguing as the days went by.

"Nothing." He said frowning. "It appears to as nothing I have seen before. She gives off both a mutant and human but something I have never seen. What news do you have about her condition?"

"She's fine, just physically exhausted though the doc wanted he back for physiological tests, it seems she surpassed whatever happened." Xavier frowned, what had happened to the girl?

Hotaru snuck into the bathroom pulling out her communicator she locked the door. She turned it on and pressed a few buttons. The small screen went on showing the picture of Haruka. "Hotaru! How are you? Are you alright? What happened?" The woman on the other side immediately asked.

"I'm fine Haruka-papa, I can't remember! But I know it's not good. It seems are shield was too late." Haruka frowned and nodded.

"I'll tell the others. Be careful in case- huh what is… ah!" The screen went to static.

"Haruka-papa? Uranus?" Hotaru called out panicked. "URANUS! HARUKA!" Shereceived no answer.

-----------

Well how was it? I'm going to update sooner now since I have around two weeks off from school and am on vacation. I have more time for my fanfics. Anyone guess what happened to Haruka?


	10. Worry

**Sailor X **

**Worry**

**  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I will shorten my name to PSYM after the update of all my fics to their next chapter, please be aware of this if you have me on your Author Alert.**

**Warning: Implied canon slash: Uranus and Neptune but no real romance in this story that is Slash, you can just over look this little aspect if you don't like it, it's not really major just implied slightly but VERY slightly.**

**  
Disclaimer: I own no canon characters and the ideas and aspects from the shows belong to their creators. **

Hotaru stared at the screen before her, foreboding rising in her being. She immediately called another senshi, Neptune would bet he one closest to Uranus. All she received was static. Thinking she must have pressed the wrong button she pressed again, Neptune did not respond. Hotaru felt more panic come into her being.

She called Pluto, again no answer. Where was everyone? She called the inner senshi, one by one she could not get a hold of them. On the last senshi before Usagi(Serena) she was in tears and gasped as she received on answer. The faint image of Ami Mizuno appeared on the screen blurring slightly. "Ami! I can't get a hold of anyone! What's wrong? Please tell me their okay!" The younger girl cried out, to the screen keeping her voice down.

The woman on the other side looked at her with worried eyes. "I can't," the woman said her voice holding sorrow. "Hotaru, I'm trapped, please make sure Usagi and Mamoru are okay." She stressed. The future depended on them. The girl on the machine looked distraught. "Pluto should be at the Gates," relief for one member washed over her. "She is on duty protecting them. I'm stuck in my palace, I can't leave or I'll be attack, I'll try and monitor the situation." The blue-haired woman smiled before looking over her shoulder.

Hotaru hoped she wouldn't be gone too. "You can contact me with this or… Hotaru, if you need to contact me in an emergency use this. I'm sending it to you please don't lose it." Hotaru nearly dropped the communicator as a small device appeared in front of her, she pocketed it before she could contemplated how Ami had gotten it to her. "All I can tell you is there is no sign of entry in any records, I'm sorry I can't provide more information." The older woman looked apprehensively at her. "I have to go."

"Wait!" but the screen had gone blank. Calling the most powerful senshi in the galaxy hoping to all is that it was going to be answered. The screen came on an annoyed looking blond on the other side.

"What? Hotaru? Why did you call?" A look of worry was overcoming the blonde's features. Hotaru told her what happened; Usagi was becoming more and more panicked what had happened to her friends? Tears were pouring out of the blue eyes as she said she'd try to help. But it was limited, the moon palace had been destroyed millennia ago and the Golden Kingdom's abilities were still unknown. "Please be careful." Knowing that she couldn't very well leave from Bayville, Hotaru nodded before she sunk to her knees. Where was her papa? Was he alright? She hoped so.

Exiting the bathroom she saw no line had formed, glad that it was late she went to a phone, it wouldn't hurt to be safe right? She nearly dropped the phone as Logan made his way toward her. "Why up so late? You have school tomorrow." The man chastised in a gruff voice.

Hotaru couldn't help but feel more nervous. "I have to call Papa, I-I-I…I have to make sure he's okay." Seeing his looks she quickly added. "He could have gotten lost! I'm going straight to bed after I call him. Please?" She said in a desperate tone.

Logan would usually have said no but it was something in her voice that made it seem like life and death. He nodded reluctantly. The girl was unnerving him, she didn't smell right and he was getting the feeling it was not wise to make her mad. "Fine, but straight to bed." With that he went off seeing the girl dial very quickly. He was about to leave when he heard the start, it was said with such desperation he couldn't overcome his curiosity. What the girl didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He thought as he stood some distance away but close enough to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Papa?" Her voice was tense and choked. "Papa, please answer." The phone was answered. "Papa?" She asked hopefully.

"Hotaru? Why are you calling so late? What's the matter?" A concerned man's voice came from the other side. Was this where she got her kindness? Her father?

"Papa, it's me… I-I-I talked to Haruka, Papa, about the incident and we were talking then it she shouted in pain and it disconnected." She was blabbing but her voice was strained.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure it'll be alright. The others will help you." Dr. Tomoe tried to reassure his daughter.

"No they won't!" She whispered into the cradle of the machine. "I called Michiru next, she didn't answer, then Setsuna she didn't answer, I called all of them! No one was answering." She quietly sobbed into the phone. "Ami answered she was faint on the connection, I couldn't see her properly," Wait, see? Didn't she mean hear? "Setsuna's supposed to be okay but papa it's horrible! I-she (Ami) said she can't leave her 'old home'" What did she mean by old home he thought.

"Sweetie, be careful, is…is Tsukino-san and Chiba-san alright?" an edge of fear in his voice.

"Yes, Papa. But Usa-chan was worried too, I don't know what she will do Papa." The girl's voice lowered. "I know you think I need to be safe Papa but I can take care of myself." She said tearfully. "Even if it means doing** that**."

The other line was silent before a melancholy voice replied. "If it comes to it, know I always will love you and am proud of you regardless."

"I have to go Papa." The girls said. Logan heard Dr. Tomoe say goodbye in a quiet voice. He heard Hotaru head toward her room.

Logan had his thoughts turning. What had they been talking about? It sounded dire, something had obviously happen to the girl's other guardians but what? What did Hotaru imply by say "even if it means doing that?" What exactly was that? Did the girl have control over her powers? He'd have to discuss this with the professor.


	11. Children

**Sailor X**

**Children**

_**I own nothing: You know this.**_

**Professor **Xavier looked up as he sensed someone approaching his office. Reaching out with is mind he sat straighter as he saw who it was. Logan entered the room after knocking on the door. "Come in." He had called.

Logan started to speak about Hotaru's odd behavior. Xavier listened intrigued; Jean had told him about the Senshi seen recently before Hotaru's disappearance. She was a mystery, prodding into her mind for even the briefest of clues to her mind was difficult. When she had disappeared he had looked for her using Cerebro but he had not found a trace of her on Earth. Literally.

Hotaru had seemed happy to be back at school and with her father so he had not questioned her that day. He knew children her age needed space or they would feel crowded.

As he listened he frowned, he had suspicion that Hotaru might be more in aware as of her powers if she had any.

"So her guardians seem to have disappeared," that caught his interest, "From what I heard her guardian Setsuna, I believe was the name is safe but location unknown." He pondered; he would have to see if he could find trace of her guardians.

"I suggest we keep a closer eye on her. If her friends seem to have disappeared she may be involved in something that places the children in danger." Charles said sternly. He would not endanger anymore students if he could.

"Got it. It was odd though she's innocent enough as any kid her age should be, not naïve like but normal, but when I first met her I got the sense of immense power. It was nearly fear." Logan called out. Remembering the feeling, it was as though what she could do would make even pose a danger to him. "She mentioned some sort of power I think as she said: _even if it means doing that." _ Logan said.

"I assume _that_ is the power you felt?" Xavier inquired trying to respect Logan's privacy and not read his mind. Logan nodded.

_The time gate:_

Pluto stared at area surrounding her, for several hours she had gotten the feeling as though a predator was stalking her. She could not leave her position though even if it meant being here for another millennium. Gripping her staff, she turned as she heard foot steps approaching her. "You are not allowed here." She called sternly. "Leave or face the punishment."

But the foot steps kept going closer to her until she managed to see a figure. She nearly dropped her staff but immediately fell to her knees after regaining her shock. "Father, I did not know it was you. Forgive me."

The figure smiled as he crept closer. His voice seeming to exist yet not exist, soft and loud, as the god of time looked down at one of his children. "Rise, my daughter." Pluto rose; her eyes never leaving the god's 'face'.

"You have again answered to your duty defending the gates of time. But this is not your place." He called. Pluto indeed felt confused. "Return to your plane, free the goddess of love from her prison." Pluto felt her insides go cold, what had happened to Venus? But she would obey the god's command, as he was her patron deity. "Go and meet with the child who bears the burden of destruction and rebirth soon after." With that Pluto saw she was not at her gate but at a place identified with freedom, the Statue of Liberty.

Pluto turned to see many tourists staring at her, she saw them turning their cameras at her she stared and wished she knew why she was here exactly. She heard the gasp of the crowd as wings spread out of her back feathers flying through the air, the wings lifting her up into the air. She soared through air leaving and with one thought currently: she had to find Venus for whatever reason.

_Hotaru's shared room_

_Hotaru stared around here there was nothing, she could just see her own body yet there was no light. A violet light caught her attention as it suddenly appeared._

_She was approaching it or it was coming closer, maybe both as the light appeared closer._

_In front of her a silhouette formed, her senshi self appeared somber eyes gazing at her. "Do you believe silence can be deterred for ever?" the senshi asked her other persona._

_Hotaru shook her head, silence came to everyone, but she knew that was not what the message meant. Her other self smiled, "Silence comes, and then does the renewal. Remember, we are the Senshi of Silence but with our power lies rebirth as well." She stated. _

Hotaru nodded her eyes wide. "In order to have renewal, something must cease." She replied. Saturn looked at her. "I will not be responsible for deaths if they can be averted."

"_It can not be avoided all the time. Consequences vary if one life is spared who should be taken. You hold the power of death and life, **we** hold it." She said emphasizing we. Hotaru knew she would always be one with Saturn as would any other senshi was with their counterpart._

"_Yes but I also hold the power of healing." She stated holding her hands. Saturn turned to her normal self, the self that changed slightly with each life, but Saturn would always be at the core of the person. The senshi was the reason the person existed again and again. _

"_Yes, life." Saturn said before the silhouette solidified. Saturn took Hotaru's hands. "Never forget who your care for." The senshi said before the tiara faded, the insignia glowed along with Hotaru's, as they were one. The violet glow engulfed their vision…_

Hotaru woke up. Looking out the window she stared at the sky, a feeling of wholeness was stronger in her. She looked at the two other beds in the room, the girls were asleep. She noted that Rogue looked much peaceful than she portrayed herself in wakefulness.

Staring at the clock in the corner she made out the hour hand on the three, the minute hand eluding her sight. Sinking back into the bed she thought about the past day's events, she smiled slightly thinking about her father, he had met Erik.

_Flashback_

Hotaru dragged her father to the park; she knew the man from last week might be there. She promised to meet him, she did not want to disappoint him and break a promise. The older man had seemed very sad.

She coaxed her father into leaving her for a while; her father nodded going to sit near a fountain, a book in his hands. People stared at him as he read 'backwards' (A.N For those who don't know, the Japanese read their books the opposite we do, so 'backwards'.)

Hotaru headed toward the area she had last seen the older gentleman. He was by no means in her eyes an old man in a disrespectful manner. She spotted him looking at the roses, he turned at the approaching foot steps. A smile appeared on his face, even though Hotaru did not see it, it was a smile for him, his features having adjusted to their own habits.

She bowed as she came a few feet next to him. "Hello, Erik-san." She greeted. He smiled and replied in a normal: "Hello, Hotaru." He stated her name slowly but with some ease.

She grinned, "How was your week, Erik-san? Did you find something to smile for?" She asked.

Erik merely chuckled, this puzzled Hotaru. "Yes, I did. And I'll just say it's for the better of …mankind. My week was normal. Business and visiting my children." He said in a normal tone.

"That's good! Family is important whether blood or not. My father is visiting for a few days." She said keeping details sparse too, they barely knew each other, you didn't go blabbing your life to strangers.

"That's very good. I take you don't live in the US? You seem a bit young to be here by yourself."

She smiled "Yes, I don't live here, only the school year Erik-san. I live in Japan normally though I do travel with my 'mamas' a bit when they are on business." She said, hoping he didn't think anything about her using the plural form of mama, though in her last conversation she had stated her actual mother was dead.

"Ah, so you're an exchange student?" She nodded. "Broadening your horizons never hurts. I'm from Europe originally now as you can see I currently am in America." He said.

"Really? I like Europe in some places their nice." She said thinking about one of the few times she had been outside of Japan and actually in Europe. "Though it could be because I was younger but I remember it, I liked it." He nodded.

She looked at the watch on her left wrist, it had been around twenty minutes. "I have to go Erik-san my father is waiting." He nodded and offered his hand. She shook it still unaccustomed to it but held her grip firmly.

"Goodbye Hotaru, have a good day." She nodded and said her goodbye, she went to where her father said he would be passing a woman in a red suit who glared at her and went to the area she previously was. 

She found her father dozing near a fountain his glasses slipping off his nose. Smiling she decided to wake him up gently. He smiled at her when he awoke kissing her on the forehead before they went off about their day.

_End of Flashback_

Yawning she got up and headed toward the bathroom careful not to wake the other two girls. She winced at the temperature change as her feet hit the floor, why was it so cold? It wasn't days before, did someone turn on air-conditioning and forget to turn it off?

Glancing down she saw the normal floor, how could it be so cold? Getting up she headed toward the bathroom. Entering the hallway she carefully closed the door behind her she headed down the hall, it was still very early and Hotaru felt wonderful even though she knew it was around 4:30 a.m.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she received no answer so she opened it, no one was inside. Turning on the light she set her stuff down on the counters where the sink was, pulling out her tooth brush she started brushing her teeth.

A few minutes later Hotaru started to undress slipping into the shower where the water was starting to warm up. The steam quickly filled the small room and Hotaru came out of the water after around ten minutes. She wished she could have taken a bath but a shower would have to do. Drying off she changed into her undergarments, she had a very uncomfortable feeling, and she was felt as though another was in the room.

Placing on her clothing as fast as she could she wiped the fog from the mirror over the sink and prepared to diary her hair. She was startled to see not her reflection but an expanse of blue haze reflection back at her turning she saw nothing she returned her gaze to the mirror. The blue haze still staring back at her she curiously reached her hand toward it her hand met glass and her hand appeared faintly in the mirror.

"What is this?" She whispered the haze swirled she pulled back putting distance between it and herself. The faint image of a man or was that a beast? It was a mutant she realized the fog swirled showing a faint image before dispersing.

The haze had shown her a image that confused her, a group of people in outfits and powers fighting another, they were mutants but she could not make out who they were. Question was: why had she seen it?

-

Pluto stood at the top of the building looking down, she had not idea where to even start looking for Venus. She had untransformed and was playing tourist with in a crowd of people. She felt the wind whip her face, a few teenagers behind her were whispering to each other and glancing in her general direction every once in a while.

"Excuse me," she turned surprised to being talked to, she stared a young blond haired girl who looked around 17. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but can I ask what you use on your hair?"

"My hair?" She replied in accented English. She blinked and pulled a few strands into her vision, dark green like always. "What of it?"

"Um what do you use to make it that color?" She asked fidgeting noticing the garnet eyes for the first time.

"Nothing, it's natural." She said, staring at the girls shinny blond hair, her eye brows matched and she could tell by her complexion it was the normal color. "Though, I don't know why anyone would want to change hair like yours. It suits you." She said. The girl offered her a smile before apologizing and leaving.

It was outside that she felt a pull of familiarity, Venus maybe? Following it she stopped in front a museum. Walking in she started looking around found a painting that was calling out to her.

It was a modern art by a artist called Diandray, the painting was of love called The Observer. Many couples stood there happily while Venus herself stood far back eyeing the couples a sad smile in her eyes. Was Venus stuck in this?

A group of people were staring at the new image, it had been donated recently. Pluto felt the Senshi's power from it. How was she to get Venus out?

-

Ami stared at the screen in her mini computer tiredly. She had been confined to her castle and knew she was being watched. Whatever had managed to come in would regret it. She found it amusing that her planet was closest to the sun yet her powers dwelt more with ice and cold.

She typed in the command, no doubt the world would notice but it was necessary, there it was done. In her chambers Ami Mizuno stared at her planet from the window, the planet's surface started to grow an icy covering in the matter of seconds, smiling Ami turned around and gasped.

"Mars..."


	12. Curative Measure

**Sailor X**

**Curative measures**

Hotaru stared at the calendar, a month had gone by since the disappearance of the Senshi, and she could not get a hold of Ami and was now to preoccupied with school work to look very much. She did not understand anything anymore.

Her mind was filled with visions of mutants battling but she was unable to see their features just what they could do. She could not completely grasp the image even though she had seen it so many times.

_One group of mutants approached the others their images intangible to her actual perception yet she could see them perfectly. The mutants in the center started to speak trying to avoid the confrontation as normal men ran from the area._

_The mutant in front of the centered group spoke, his/her voice echoing in boredom before continuing he/she paused and spoke to a mutant annoyed. The other spoke pointing to someone and stating something. The leader brushed it off. _

_He/she continued shouting orders. A blur raced by and went into the center group before anyone could react. The group began to fight._

_Scenes passed quickly, a fire user, a physic, lasers, someone fainting by touch, speed, and power. More mutants appeared manipulations of the forces of nature, claws of steel; a man and a woman._

_The mutants hit two a power line a bright flash appeared in taking over the entire image. _

She shook her head trying to clear it, the disappearances of Michiru and Haruka had been in the news back home, and the local site had provided details. She hoped they turned up soon. She felt a pang in her being when she thought of her friends and family.

She moved toward the door to the left entering the den, Kurt and Evan was watching a wrestling match she joined the sitting on the chair in the corner. She stared her mind thinking to all her problems. She became lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice time fly by.

"Hotaru?" She turned and saw Kurt; he was looking at her amused. "Lost in your mind?" She gave a small smile before turning to see no one else was in the room.

"I guess you could say so." She said smiling. Kurt nodded knowing she was going through a ruff time. She got up and headed toward the door when Kurt asked her:

"We're going out, do you wanna go out?"

She stopped, she had been felling cooped up recently, she turned to him smiling. "Yeah, I'd like that. What time?"

"In twenty minutes." That would be 6 o'clock she noted. Not recalling any homework she nodded. "Good I'll tell them you're coming with us."

Rogue smirked as she saw the guys arguing who would drive. Waiting for it to settle she saw Hotaru looking at the scene quizzically.

Luckily the matter was settled quickly and they headed out toward the mall. When they entered more than one person looked at them impolitely. She glared at them deciding that ignoring them would have to do.

It was half way through their shopping in a music store they had nearly 'caused trouble' which led to them making their purchases quickly and exiting the store before they all had gotten what they wanted. It was when Rogue said she wanted to look at her types of clothes is when she thought she would have to go alone but surprisingly Hotaru offered to go with her.

It was when they were leaving that they stopped short of the entrance, there waiting for them was two mutants. One was sticking out like a sore thumb, his skin a waxy yellow color and dark purple eyes and red hair though one wondered if that was his actual color as it contrasted horribly with his other features.

The other was a female, one they knew, Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. She stared at them a smile on her lips. Her eyes sharply turned to Hotaru curious before turning to turning to the others.

Smile group tensed and Hotaru stared around completely baffled. Was there history between them which was of the unpleasant nature? Shaking her head she turned around to see people shrieking as other figures came in from all sides. Her stomach twisted as the people started to come into view.

A realization hit her; the visions of the mutants became clearer before she could even try to see it she was pushed behind someone. She saw the others stand between her, surrounding her. Scott and Jean were arguing with the other girl.

"You all are mutants…" She stated in Japanese no one really paying attention to her. The others dropped their bags and had gotten into defensive poses. Kurt made his way toward her his eyes and ears perked up as if looking for something to occur. He made was in reaching distance of her now.

She turned her attentions when she heard Pietro's voice. "Wanda! Stop this, do this some other time." He hissed. Wanda turned her eyes glaring at Pietro.

"Why? Turning over toward them?" She scoffed glaring at the group from the institute.

"No. I'm not turning toward anyone." He spat.

The blur and spat between the 'leader' and the other mutant was clear now. Pietro was the blur using his mutation; the others made her feel uneasy. What type of powers did these people have? She didn't know who was who. Bobby was glaring at one of them in particular while Kitty had her eyes at a boy.

Shaking her head she tried to yell out at them to stop, but that seemed to be a bad idea. Wanda turned to her. "Who are you?" She snapped.

"Hotaru." She said strongly her voice soft but clear as the others tensed waiting for some movement as though no one knew who was going to start. "You are going to fight and it won't end up anywhere." 

"What would you know about it? I haven't seen you before either. Stay out of this if you know what's good for you." Wanda stated standing straighter.

"I know all of you are mutants now. I know this won't lead anywhere good." Her eyes did not leaving the other girl's eyes as she spoke.

Scott turned to Kurt. "Take her out of here." He turned to the others glaring. "She isn't involved in this. She's just an exchange student."

Hotaru gasped as Kurt took her arm in his hands and she suddenly found herself on the second floor over viewing the entrance, the others were farther away, now just miniature humans. She turned to Kurt. "You can teleport?" She asked in awe and in panic. This had not occurred in the vision. Had it changed due to her interfering?

Kurt nodded turning to her quickly. "Get out of here as soon as you can. There is an exit over there." He pointed behind them toward a retailer, she knew inside were at least three exits.

Before she could protest Kurt vanished with a Bam! She turned and closed her eyes. She guessed now that the teachers at the school were most likely mutants or knew about mutants with the others being mutants. She turned and saw that the fight had started. She felt her stomach twist again.

She pulled out her cellular phone. She entered the number in pausing before she sent it. "Hello? Yes, Ms. Monroe it's Hotaru…"

Ororo rushed toward Xavier's office. She knocked before entering trying to send her thoughts to him to pick up. Xavier told her to enter inside luckily was Logan.

"We have trouble."

"What is it?" he Logan asked. Xavier had a solemn look on his face.

"The kids appear to be fighting with others. In the mall." She said worry lacing her tone. The community would not like this at all, what if they got kicked out of school? 

"How did you know?"

"Hotaru called, she figured out they were mutants, she's overlooking the fight, Kurt teleported her over there

"I see." Xavier said. "You two go and help try to stop the fight before there is too much damage. We'll deal with Hotaru when she returns to the Institute though I don't think she will have a problem accepting us as mutant but seeing as she is friends with Pietro it may be difficult for her to understand what had happened to us in the last few months." 

The two nodded and headed off. Logan hoping that if Hotaru was a mutant that she would not join into the fight; it wasn't her fight.

Hotaru stared at the fight below her, she couldn't help, she couldn't do anything but heal and they were fighting. She yelled horrified as she saw Kitty walk out from a pile of rubble. That was something she usually saw from enemies. Gulping she watched the fight progress. She clutched her phone hoping someone would call her and tell her it was going to end soon.

She saw Logan and Ms. Monroe enter the building; they had on more maneuverable clothes then when she had seen them in the institute. She knew what their powers were but she didn't know who had which, though she had her suspicions.

The fight entered resumed with them entering. She shook her head; she tried to look for the spot she knew they white light came from. But she didn't recognize anything from her current angle.

Her answer though was soon answered she saw exactly what was going to be hit as she started looking around. On the ceiling was a wire which no doubt contained a lot of electricity. She saw movement she recognized and knew it would happen soon.

She looked for shelter knowing now that the light was not doubt an explosion or some sort. She ran into an empty store, one that had been left open in the panic. She closed her eyes trying to sort out her mind.

Tears of frustration came to her eyes. Everyone was missing, and she had been plagued by visions from an unknown source. Now the vision was coming true and she could not due anything about it. Even Ami had gone missing, her communication link failing to connect.

Hotaru sighed, she was trapped both in the mess around her. She knew that whatever enemy had entered the solar system could not leave but she also knew that luckily nothing else could enter. Though her local predicament was just as bad, her friends were all mutants, and fought on opposing sides.

Shaking her head she wished she had not gotten accepted in the program. Her body shook with the building as she knew the time she had waited for came. She peered out and saw the damage.

Everyone law blown away, the area was a mess, concrete and debris littering the place which had been orderly less than an hour ago. The bodies of the people lay strewn around most of them getting up but she gasped as she saw most of them were too injured to.

She left all thought to it and ran down to them hoping to find some stairs or an escalator she saw one, it had stopped but still stood. She ran down it. The first person she encountered was Jean; her eyes were blurred over with pain as she tried to get up. Jean had small cuts but she saw debris had pierced the physic's arm.

"What are you still doing here?" Jean said she saw her arm. She pulled the piece of plastic out of her arm. Eyes going wide as she saw a flow of blood immediately come out. Hotaru looked all around her, eyes determined.

She bent down next to Jean placing her hands on her arm. Jean's eyes went wide as she saw a small glow appear out of her hands. Her arms stopped bleeding and the wound was partly healed. "You'll be fine now." Hotaru said quickly moving to the next person she saw needing help.

Logan groaned as he got up, the power line had been hit by too much power and he looked around, the kids were injured. He turned when he heard running approaching, knowing he would be one of the first to recover and still fighting he waited to see who it was.

Hotaru ran down the stairs and headed toward Jean as she saw her. He looked on surprised as Hotaru placed her hands on Jean's arm which was now bleeding at a fast rate, if it continued it would do so profusely. The arm now looked like it was several weeks into healing when she pulled back and headed toward the next person evaluating who need what type of healing before she placed her hands on them.

He looked around quickly to see if anyone had been seriously injured and spotted Storm. She laid her hands clutching her abdomen. Blood slipping threw her fingers. "No." He growled out.

He looked around for Hotaru, most of the injured would be fine with time, and she was healing the wounds that were serious or more serious than others. "HOTARU!" He called she looked up from where she was working on Pietro, he had what appeared to be a broken arm, now healing but she stopped when she saw Storm. She said something he didn't bother to hear and saw Pietro nod. She smiled at him quickly before running off toward them.

"Kami-sama…" Logan heard her whisper before placing her hands over the Storms and moving them. She winced as she saw the wound. She wouldn't be able to heal it all he noticed, there was debris in the wound and if healed improperly would still kill Storm from infection. She could stop the bleeding though, he knew. She placed her hands on the wound her eyes growing wide.

Hotaru felt herself being drained she had never healed this much. She didn't know Ms. Monroe had so much damage to her system and now repaired what she could with out endangering her. The body would heal itself but she helped it accelerate. The bleeding stopped looking at the paler face of the older woman she smiled and fainted.

Hotaru groaned as she found herself in a medical facility. She knew this was not the hospital as she had been there before and gasped as she saw a furry blue mutant come in. He was very muscular and wore glasses on his face. "Ah, I see you're awake." He called to her in a friendly tone.

"Yes." She stated dumbly staring at him gaping. She knew it was rude but she had never seen anyone like him who was fully human.

He smiled, white fangs and teeth appearing in the artificial lighting. "Well, lets say you gave us all a surprise. What were the chances that our exchange student would be a fellow mutant?" He asked her not expecting an answer.

Hotaru stared dumbly at him. "Mutant? Me?" He looked surprised by her reaction.

"Hotaru everyone who was conscious noticed you healing the others. I must say though I have never met a mutant with the ability to heal. When did you discover your power?" He asked curious before smiling again. "Ah but why don't we let you rest first. I'll be back." He said.

Hotaru saw the door open as he left but no close and saw why, Xavier came in. He smiled at her. "Hello, again, Hotaru. I am quite pleased that you are alright. You had us worried for a minute thinking you had overused your powers."

Hotaru stared at him. "You all are mutants?" She asked knowing the answer. He nodded staring in her eyes.

"Yes, we are the school for the gifted, those just happen to be mutants. I must ask you though Hotaru, would you like to stay at our school for the summer and not just the semester? We can help you expand your powers. That is what we do here, help young mutants so they can live in the society in peace."

Hotaru stared trying to make sense of the situation; they thought she was a mutant? She knew why but in honesty she was not a mutant or was she? Doubt started to creep into her mind and she took a breath trying to sort out all her problems and answer his question.

Sestuna stared at the picture Venus would be out soon enough. She turned and gasped as she saw who was standing behind her. Michiru and Haruka smiled at her a glint in their eyes, the gallery was empty it being near closing time, before pulling out their henshin pens. She knew what would occur now. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" She yelled as the others called theirs.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Pluto stared at her enemies eyes narrowed she could not allow them to destroy the painting. How long could she fend them off? She wondered, Venus would die if the painting was destroyed she knew that much. 

"SUBMARINE REFLE-" 

She prepared for the attack willing to take the blow. "SHABON SPRAY!" She heard being yelled. She gasped when she saw Mercury next to her. "We don't have much time." Mercury grabbed one corner of the painting, Pluto quickly following suit. "My castle." Mercury ordered quietly. The grabbed the painting and left.


	13. Fading hope

**Sailor X**

**Fading hope**

**Note: Title is under revision:**

**Needs vote: A) Same B) Mutant Mistake C) Mistaken Identity D) Suggestion**

**A.N: Here's the update! Thanks to all who reviewed, I think I'm becoming a review junkie! An answer to a few questions too:**

**armageddonangel****: The evil shall be explained don't' worry and Saturn shall not just stand around especially when the rest of the group makes an appearance in the area. Youma are going to attack, when? Well you'll see. Thanks for your review.**

**ffgirlmoonie****: Venus shall come in the next chapter or two maybe mentioned in this one. Winks **

**mae-E****: I can't tell you what happened to the other scouts just yet but you'll find out, don't worry! Uranus and Neptune, you have to ask, is this involuntary or voluntary? Don't worry I'll reveal all in the story.**

**Thanks to any readers and reviewers: ****Sailor Stella****, Lisa, ****sailoryue****gurlhushere13****aserene****Airlady****Devon Masterson-Bond****lady sakura cosmos****princess moon shadow****Taeniaea****RyougaZell**

Hotaru sat in the kitchen, breakfast was being served but she had a bowl of soggy cereal in front of her. She had yet to answer the professor's question asking to contact her guardians for their consent and advice. The others would not be up so soon, their injuries had worn them down, she was awake but she was too restless to have fallen back asleep. Luckily no one had died from the incident but she turned her attention to the small television in the room.

The news was blaring on the screen; her eyes focusing when her attention was caught by the word Venus. Her entire sense snapped to normal as report blared:

The headline: Sailor Senshi dispute caught on tape!

The other two people in the room stared; Logan and the Professor were in the room, at the screen.

"….It was captured last night near the closing time of the New York Art Museum. The attack was believe it or not between the allying forces and not against the usual creatures they face. The main character in question is Sailor Pluto who was spotted at Ellis Island earlier that the day." The reporter was replaced by a picture tourist had taken.

The picture was of Pluto looking unsure where she was her staff held horizontally as she stood. The next was a picture of a blurry white pair of objects coming from her back as her face held a determined look. The next was a floating Pluto, wings from her back showing the slightest sign of movement. The last was of her form flying toward New York.

"Now we are going to question Bill Riller, many of you may be familiar with him; he is the foremost author on the works United States on the Sailor Senshi." The head anchorman said as the screen split, there was another man, who looked in his early thirties; his hair was a black he wore a blue collared shirt and sat straight looking eager to answer the questions. "Welcome to the show Bill."

"Yes, nice to be back." A tenor voice replied.

"Yes, now we're going to show the clip then I want you to tell me what you can interpret please." Bill nodded, the screen changed showing static before a colored image of an art hall appeared.

A woman was shown looking at an image before she turned two figures had appeared, they both were female. Oddly you could not see their features. Suddenly there was a series of bright flashes of light, one a deep garnet, preceded by a flash of green and a yellow orange light. When they faded, there stood Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.

Pluto held her staffs in front of her defensively, Uranus and Neptune were seen smirking before the words: "WORLD SHAKING!" was heard as an energy ball collected in the senshi's hand.

Neptune soon followed yelling: "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Pluto looked shocked as the energy was shot toward the portrait, she positioned herself in their path, and the two attacks were about to strike as she yelled: "DEAD SCREAM!" The energy collected on her staff before leaving toward the others.

The attack was easily dodged but hit back wall leaving a large amount of damage.

The energy struck Pluto sending her into the portrait, her grunt was heard but she held her ground. Neptune had pulled out a mirror, Uranus held a glowing sword. Neptune turned it toward Pluto who stood preparing for an assault. 

Neptune started to yell her next attack: "SUBMARINE REFLE-" but before the attack could end another voice rang in the air joining the others.

"Shabon SPRAY!" the room was soon filled with fog but faint shadows of movement were visible by the camera from the angle. There was a yell of frustration, the voice feminine but oddly distorted.

There was a flash and the fog began to disperse but not after a series of collisions was heard.

The fog cleared there stood Uranus and Neptune glaring at the wall; the wall was lacking the picture but damaged beyond repair. Uranus turned to Neptune and started to speak. The language appeared extremely alien, Neptune spoke replying in the same language. They turned looking at the camera. They suddenly were not there, disappearing from whence they came.

The image was changed into the two men again. "So what do you make about this Bill?" The anchor asked.

Bill looked extremely excited. "This clearly is showing a disruption between the Senshi. This was seen only once before with the inner senshi, they had appeared to have betrayed Sailor Moon. This was later discovered to be a ruse on their enemy as when questioned one of the few times they could be cornered. The attacks between the senshi though took place in secluded areas no actual damage was inflicted but here is clearly a different situation!

"Neptune and Uranus attacked Pluto with no hesitation while she did. She clearly experienced pain, if you could play back the video?" The videos played where Pluto was hit with the two attacks, she slamming into the portrait. "The police discovered small traces of blood, no doubt from Pluto hitting the frame."

The reporter asked: "Now I believe the last voice was from one of the inner senshi?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, the voice was from Sailor Mercury. Her attack was identified as Shabon Spray, for those unfamiliar, it creatures a dense fog in appearance most of the time but it was later shown by analyzing items from attacks that it was also low in temperature. She was seen sending this attack as a group of concentrated bubbles and actually freezing the item upon contact."

The professors had sat down next to Hotaru, the breakfast forgotten; it was unusual for the Senshi to be in the United States, especially so close to the institute.

"Now what is odd is the cooperation suspected by Pluto and Mercury."

"Yes, people are use to them fighting verbally between Venus and Uranus in some situations." The reporter said.

"Yes," he paused, thinking before continuing. "They seem to compromise but it seems they have different responsibilities. The most unusual thing is seeing the group fighting in such a way, Pluto is rarely seen while Mercury is considered by some the weakest of the inner."

"Others would disagree, I myself like Mercury."

Bill grinned. "Yes, she is extremely intelligent according to eye witnesses; she is said be the only one using technology while operating in battle in the form of a computer and visor."

"Yes, is it unusual to not find any traces of the items destroyed? The image that no trace was found of, "The Observer" was not found at all."

"I suspect they took it, when I looked for the artist, he didn't exist at all and all the information pertaining to the image was false. The image description was:

"The Goddess Venus observing the joy of her work while she stands alone farther away, wondering if she can have love as well."

"Do you believe this has something to do with Sailor Venus?"

"Yes, it is possible. From all the previous…."

The door slammed to an upstairs bathroom slammed closed, the grouped jumped. Hotaru was pale her eyes looking toward the screen before getting up placing her dish into the sink.

Logan stood up throwing away his burned breakfast looking oddly at Hotaru. "You alright?" He asked her. 

"Yes… No. I'm tired, I should sleep." Logan nodded while the professor looked at Hotaru as she left the room. Xavier looked at Logan.

"Why do you think this has affected her so much? Most people are very curious on the Senshi but she's acting unusual."

Logan shrugged. "She could idolize one of the Senshi, if they are fighting they could cause an extremely amount of damage. They are active in Japan the most, her family and friends could end up injured bystanders from fights." 

Xavier nodded turning his thoughts toward Hotaru, she couldn't be read, and her mind was blocked before he could but this was even more worrisome. With the attack and her behavior, it made him feel older than he wished.

It was the sudden thump and mental scream that took him from his thoughts. He and Logan quickly exited.

Hotaru climbed the stairs her eyes watering. What could cause this? What evil? She felt her breath catch in her throat. She placed her hands toward her throat it felt as theough she was being chocked. She looked up there was a faint image of arms non-corporeal she tried to grab them her hands meeting air.

"He..rp.." She tried desperately, she felt like she was dying again. She _was_ dying. She remembered Xavier was a telepath. _HELP! _

The hands released her as a bright light appeared; then pushed her back she fell crashing into the last step. Everything went black.

00000

Logan ran to the girl who landed on the step the bright light came from her turning up he saw a visible senshi. Jupiter stood snarling but what freaked him out more was the fact that an image of a youma was over her. The youma dominated the features screeching before it left. Next to her was a youma's body, he came to the logical conclusion: They had wanted Hotaru.

Suddenly Ororo appeared, smirking and walking around when she should not. Hotaru had not healed her fully and she was still recovering. Then Bobby and Scott appeared theie features not the same. "We'll get you all soon enough!" She yelled before Jupiter jumped back and grabbed them. They vanished.

Xavier was looking grim and stared at him. "Give me Hotaru and Search the upper floor. See if any more were taken."

Logan nodded before dashing off into a run after placing Hotaru where the professor asked.

000

The Youma growled the stupid humans! How dare they deny his brother a host? Turning he looked at the immobile bodies of the three senshi, one had escaped the movement. He turned to his leader. He gurgled as the leader killed him, this was the price of a failed mission.

00000

_Different Plane:  
_

Venus stood her heart aching. Why was she to be tormented like this? She tired to place the couples together but they did not come but to the worst choice.

She tried to work her powers, why wasn't it working? The couples smiled, their eyes dead, the smiles forced. 

Venus stood looking her prison the patio outside the courtyard over looking the city. She turned looking, "Mako-chan!" she called at the girl looking at her before walking into obscurity. "WAIT!"

Venus turned her hair falling into perfect place. Why was she here? Why? Three new people appeared on the street below walking. Her heart ached more, they were being pulled away. "Love is the key." She whispered to herself.

"_Love is they key._

_Setting all free._

_When love is bound,_

_There is nothing going around._

_Love and hate can disintegrate _

_From their role in fate. _

_Without love_

_What is there above?_

_Set me free _

_From captivity."_

She kept whispering the same idea to herself in poem, song or conversation to herself. She needed her friends, she wanted out. She pulled out her communicator. _Please, Please. _She whispered hitting the closest button, Mercury.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sestuna and Ami stared at the picture no matter what they tried the instruments in Mercury's castle did not work. They gasped as a tear appeared on the canvas falling to the ground. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well tell me what y'all think and comments.

I know this isn't the best but it shall get better in the next chapters promise! My muse was on vacation for this story and is slowly unpacking the luggage!


	14. Decision

**Sailor X**

**Decision**

**A.N: Sorry for this being so short but real life has been a major source of interferance. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Remember:**

**1)To review and tell me what you like or don't else i may put something that is a major no-no!**

**2) If you have questions then tell me, I'll try to address them in the author's notes if I can't place it in the story directly. **

**3) I don't own any of the series!

* * *

**

Pietro shook his head looking outside the institute. Hotaru had been a mutant all along and had not even been suspect to any of the groups but he was worried, she had collapsed. He looked at his left arm, it still ached but was mostly healed, and he smiled softly before sighing. The X-men no doubt would tell her about what had been between them in the past, and he was sure Hotaru would choose their side.

He had been in the hopes of having a friend not in danger from their dispute but it seemed it was too good to be true. He paused wondering if he should leave the bag outside the gate, but it would be in danger of being stolen. Making his decision, he carefully maneuvered it between the bars and through it some distance in, it would hopefully reach her. Pietro disappeared in a blur in front of the mansion.

* * *

She stared at the space around her, ruins and death lay scattered throughout the field around her, over stepping the carcass in front of her, she passed without a glance. The skeleton of a man laid hanging in a dilapidated column pair, the skeleton bound by old cloth and armor. The atmosphere was thin, too thin for her liking, it was irritating her nose, a stinging sensation she could not identify. 

Grinning at her work she stared to move slowly toward the palace, it was standing but it no longer spelled hope, the white marble now a dirty gray and overgrown with vines. She heard a rustle from next to her; she turned quickly, a boy no older in appearance than she was trying to get away from her. She quickly moved toward the boy who lay terrified looking at her.

She raised her weapon, "Goddess! Please have mercy!" he called terrified. Lowering her weapon she stared at him. The weapon vanished from her hold; she took two steps back from him. "Thank you, Goddess!"

She cocked her head to the side, had she been away so long that he thought her a goddess? "Identify yourself." She said in a cool tone.

"I am Smille,(say however you want) goddess." He said in a cowering voice, the goddess had not killed him yet for trespassing on her grounds but how long that was to remain he didn't know.

She nodded looking around she passed a skeleton and took a sword from the body, bones crunching beneath her shoes. She tossed the sword next to the boy, "Tell your village I desire this place cleaned, all warriors are to be buried honorably but do not enter the grounds of the palace." She paused then went to him placing her hands on him, "You are weak." She stated.

The boy nodded, he had barely any food and drink in his village, his father worked but could barely support them. He had crossed the forbidden realm in hopes of find something he could sell to aid his family. The Goddess grabbed him lifting him easily to his feet. He looked in wonder as her clothing changed into that of an elegant gown, not even the noble ladies who crossed into his village every harvest to see the villagers wore cloth so elegant.

"Follow me, bring the sword." She ordered; he did so not daring to disobey. It was a long walk to the palace; the old courtyard was overgrown from the few plants which once lived there. The pool in the middle lay strewn with murky water only an eighth high of the original volume.

Smille looked in awe as the palace doors were opened, inside was a beautiful sight, although the outside lay in ruins the interior was still in pristine condition. He followed her up several stairs into a room which was at least as large as his home. She motioned for him to sit on one of the seats, he was filthy compared to the seats but sat down feeling as he was contaminating them.

She vanished from his sight into a door and he thought about her appearance. The goddess was exotic in a way but still close to the people he had seen. His people all were fair haired or brown but she had hair dark as night. Her eyes too were different, she had the oddest eyes he had ever seen, they appeared too have been something darker than blue, he had never seen the color before except on the nobles' clothing and even then it was rare. (Violet)

She appeared again, clothing in her arms, she stopped in front of him. "There is a bathing room beyond that door," She pointed to the southern edge of the room where a door stood. "Follow the hall until you reach the bathing room at the end, do not linger in the other rooms, there is evil in this place and I will not be responsible if it has manifested in to a beast and destroys you." She gave him the clothing, "Be hasty, I do not desire to wait for you."

She watched the boy go quickly, she was displeased, before her death the people all had enough to eat, even the poorest but he was starved in her view. Growling she headed toward the seats, settling down, she closed her eyes. The insignia on her forehead glowed softly. "I am destruction and rebirth." She mused quietly. "What was I called though?" She had not recovered all of her memories from her previous lives. "Saturn." That is my name she declared to the room. It did not matter if it was not in the past; she was to be called that from here after.

The boy returned after twenty minutes his hair was now a startling white and he was cleaner but the clothes remained too baggy. He looked out of place in the clothes; the dark pants and dark shirt were too formal from what he previously wore. Her crest was etched into the right on the breast. "Smille," She called raising herself up, "you are hereby my newest lord in this area." She looked at the surprise on his face, it mattered not, she thought, she had to look over the other moons as soon as she could, and the boy felt trust worthy enough.

The condition of this moon did not please her at all and she worried for the others hoping they had not fallen into such decline. "You will eat, and then you will leave to your village and tell them my orders, the men buried honorably and the monstrosities destroyed. I will see to it you all are properly taken care of if it is done." Her eyes darkened as she stared at him. "Do not cross into my palace, only you may by yourself. There will be food for you in the kitchen." She said then looked at the star filled sky; there was much work to do.

* * *

Saturn shot up, awake. Her eyes wide she looked around, she was surrounded by men and woman, why were they around her? She thought before her mind cleared. She was Hotaru she remembered. The youma, she recalled, her hands involuntarily went to her neck rubbing the place where she had felt the hands. Why had she dreamt of the past so long ago? She grimaced internally. She had too long called on her powers to the point of mediocrity but no more. She was alone and she had three sides to play, she would defeat the enemy alone if she needed too. 

The queen would not understand, no she was too much in the side of creation, she did not truly understand destruction and death as she did. The queen had to stay out of the situation she decided. She had first to deal with these mutants, they would worry if she vanished too often, and it was time for her to start planning the offensive and not just the defensive.


	15. Confusion

Sailor X

Chapter 15: Confusion

She smiled, her eyes looked over the project. The village was in better condition after a few months of labour. She wondered whether she should leave it now, things were progressing rapidly and it appeared to be for the greater good.

Saturn turned, her glaive in hand, as she faced the nobles in the area. Families of those who once were part of her and her parent's court had long faded and new ones rose from their ashes. There were few noble ones left, the old families had mixed so much new ones had to be created out of it. They looked at her unsure how to act, all their lessons were toward this moment, the moment their princess would return but none of them really thought it would happen.

Saturn's critical eyes gazed upon them with such calculation they feared for their fate. Their princess had been worshipped as a goddess for centuries, a goddess of death and life. How much was true of the old legends? They wondered.

"I died eons ago." She said coolly. Her voice echoed over them. The peasants had stopped working to listen to their goddess. "When I left I was most assured that the land would remain in working order. I am very displeased." She said. She turned and looked at the peasants who had stopped. "They suffer more than they should and toil on tracts of land not worthy of insects. Yet," She said turning back to her nobles.

"Yet, you all live in luxury. A few of you are worthy of your titles. I see more in the people then I do in any of you!" Her eyes burned as she stared at them. "I want you all out there! You all are stripped of your ranks." She said, her voice felt to be booming. Her glaive pointed at a few men. "You all shall keep your ranks but do not be fooled into thinking you're assured the position, fail and you shall be out in the world with nothing but the clothes on your person." She said.

She looked at the people they cheered at her she smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She wished they would not worship her.

00000000

Hotaru woke up. She looked over to the beds where Kitty and Rogue slept, they were in bed and the window let in no light other than from the street posts. Her breathing was loud to her ears; all she could hear in the home was her heart, her breath and the electrical hum of the wires. She looked for the clock in the room, the red numbers flashed 3:23.

Too early she thought. She got up careful not to make to much noise and startle her other two roommates. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark, the light in the hall was thankfully empty as she was sure she would have been blinded if she encountered it. The bathroom was down the hall, she could make it in there with no trouble.

She moved quietly and made her way to the bathroom, the hallway felt quiet but peaceful, in the day it was loud and energetic from the people who came to and from. She frowned the hallway was deceptive. No door was open but the bathroom and she knew few people were in them. She didn't wish to be alone but it was the bathroom, what was the worse that could happen? She wondered.

Her father had gone back to Japan a few days ago, she wanted him, anyone would do. She was here, the door lead to a small enclosed room right now though it appeared to lead to nothing but pure darkness. She fumbled for the switch. Click. The room was revealed.

Closing the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was mess but that was expected from her getting up. Her eyes were both dilated but what startled her was the insignia. Saturn was glowing rather dimly but it could be seen. She turned the light off, all she could see was her insignia in the mirror. Why wouldn't it go away?

She closed her eyes, maybe it was the dream. She was Hotaru, daughter of Dr. and Mrs. Tomoe both who should be deceased, one was, her mother. She should be with them in the grave, or at least with just her mother. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but darkness. She turned on the light. Nothing.

She looked at the sink then turned it on. She drew back as the water didn't come out like it should but halted for a moment. An omen? She wondered. No, just the pipes. She frowned, looking at the water she splashed a bit on her face. It was cool.

A bit more alert she wondered what she should do. She had been in the hospital and observation for a few days but now was alone. She couldn't have done anything to help. Was anyone dead because of it? She wondered.

She needed a shower, she was covered in sweat, dreams prior to the last were not pleasant she knew that. She couldn't remember them but she knew their feeling. Her communicator went off.

OOOOOOO

Logan stared at the television from his room. He was worried, Ororo, Scott and Bobby were missing, Hotaru was a possible target. He sighed. Nothing on but infomercials, he wanted to sleep but he didn't want to, it felt like something important would happen that night. He lifted his eyes to the screen once more as he changed the channel. News was always the same.

He was startled. On the screen was clearly new news from the afternoon but it was too early. There seemed to be much commotion on the screen, a Sailor Senshi had been found, unconscious and injured but she was alive. The screen depicted fallen Neptune. Her aqua marine hair was covered in something; her uniform tattered but yet remaining on her person. Her tiara had fallen to the ground what disturbed them more was the fact that the old roman insignia was glowing on her head rather brightly. No one knew how she had come to be here. The ambulances on the area wanted to reach her but there appeared to be a force field around her. There was reason for worry; her limbs were covered in gashes from what appeared to be claws, talons, or blades. It was hard to tell with a senshi.

Suddenly the ground gasped, there was in the screen, Sailor Saturn followed by Mercury and Pluto. Mercury had already caused a sensation by the planet having been observed to be frosty despite it's proximity to the sun. What had not been there before, Mercury's castle was very blurry but it was understood from images from Venus and Mars. Why she had done that no one truly knew.

Mercury smiled before shouting her famous attack: Shabon Spray! The area was fogged, even the camera had trouble discerning where was where. It kept its camera pointed at the place it knew Neptune was. A figure was appearing. Sailor Pluto appeared. Her staff clinging on the ground, the other people had become very quite. She spoke one word. "Leave." There was power in her voice. She turned to the camera. "Neptune shall be safe. You are in danger in this area." With that she turned back into the fog. Suddenly attacks of the Senshi's were heard. It was a flash, no telling how bright through the fog but it was seen, the shield had collapsed.

There was silence. Reporters were heard, they felt angry and grateful the senshi had shielded them. Mercury's fog was dense and from the light they had seen it would stand a good chance it would have injured them but they had missed the report. Logan changed the channel.

He was worried, the youma were not only targeting the Senshi it appeared but mutants. He sighed, he supposed he should be relieved that Neptune was safe but he couldn't help but feel something was off. He rose startled as a scent hit his nose, it wasn't normal or even expected, the smell suddenly had invaded his room.

It smelled like nature and he felt calmed by it but he still didn't let his guard down. Logan turned suddenly, to the right, there he could see, it was man. "Who are you?" He growled.

The man smiled. "I am your salvation." He answered. Logan's claws extended.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rei opened her eyes, got she felt awful and tired. She wanted more rest but she knew she had rested enough. She lifted herself from the bed. This wasn't her room. She looked around, there was a rather large window and it was covered by a dense velvet curtain which was blue. She opened the curtain but only squinted in reply, the sun was great in horizon, it's light only enhanced by the coat of ice over the earth.

She quickly covered the window once more. She frowned was she on Mercury or another planet? Confusion settled over her. Where was she? How did she get here?

She sat down on the bed, her hair falling over her face. Hotaru, she remembered Hotaru, a vision. Then why was she here? Hadn't she told the others? How much time had she missed?

She looked around; it was time to find out. She looked at the large door of the room, first steps first. She opened it. Nothing but a large hallway and opening, the walls were barren. Looking left and right she sighed and turned right hoping she went the right direction.

000000000000000000000000

Pietro coughed, it was cold and he could barely breathe. It was also pitch black. There was no light. Where was he? He didn't want to get out, all he knew was that if he left the building he was in that he would die. He wanted to go home.

He gropped a wall, he felt something, he grabbed it. Was this a torch? He felt around his body for something, did he have a lighter? He hoped so, he smiled, and he did. He placed the flame to the torch, at least he hoped it was. It lit. He gasped. "This is so not cool." He said as he saw the room around him. He moved to what looked to be a window. "So not cool." He rasped out. Was that Saturn in the view? "Where am I?" He yelled at no one. He started to cough again, too little atmosphere.

000000000000000000000

Hotaru looked her reflection, she was clean, the blood had gotten off quicker than she knew it should have. Maybe it all wasn't blood. Neptune had been hurt and she was sure by whatever had controlled Uranus. She looked at her hair, wet but she wasn't sleepy so it shouldn't matter. She would go to the den, that sounded reasonable. Gently she looked at her communicator, something was wrong with it. When Mercury had called her it had indicated it but now it was indicating her own castle was calling her but that couldn't be.

She had to go there soon but not today. What ever it was hopefully could be taken care of tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan growled at the figure ahead of him. Looking at him, he knew he was the one responsible for the attacks on the school. Smiling still, the man opened his arms as though for an embrace. Logan wasn't fooled; whatever this man was he wasn't human in any way, mutant or normal. He quickly sent a call for Xavier through his mind hoping the telepath heard him.

The man frowned the dropped his arms. "Is that anyway to treat you savior?" He whined.

Logan wondered what this was heading too. So far the man hadn't done anything and he wasn't launching himself without a taste. The man huffed before moving toward the sofa and sitting on it. "All I want is your happiness and safety and you rebel. It is always harder with you people. Why can't you just submit? It would be so much easier for the both of us!" He yelled before throwing his arm out. Logan barely managed to dodge a streak of lightning. 

"Sorry pretty boy but I'm not submitting to whatever saving." The man glared at him before throwing out his arm again. His smile was back and it was clear from his fangs and predatory look that he wanted a fight.

"I'll enjoy watching you suffer. You'll be my personal pet if you live through it."

"Bring it on." He launched himself at him.

It was quick; the man had other powers it seemed. He was quick and drew daggers from surprising places. Logan was unsettled in a corner of his mind, as he couldn't really see the man. All he could do was know that he was there. His attack looked rather happy when his wounds healed nearly instantly.

An observer would see nothing clearly until it came to a stand still as Logan impaled the man in the abdomen with this claws. He gave a rather pained look and Logan could finally see him clearly for the moment.

His eyes were a light amber, dark auburn hair falling over his eyes to his nose. His nose was aquiline and made him look like a stereotype for a nobleman. His lips were thin but full enough to look good with his features. The pained look instantly turned into a smile and Logan knew he had made a mistake. He had let himself be impaled.

"How good of a conductor is that metal of yours?" He asked himself before grabbing Logan's hands and sending a current strong enough to push him back at least two meters and writher for a few instances. "Good enough it seems!" He answered himself cheerfully.

Logan felt numb for a moment as his powers started to kick in. It had hurt like nothing he could remember before numbing him. He saw the man walk over him and smile.

He was saying something but he couldn't hear him yet. He looked like he was laughing. Raising his hand it looked liked he was about to do something to him. He helped a sympathetic look before it turned into a wicked smile.

Before Logan could experience whatever he had planned, the man suddenly fell. He clutched his head and looked to be in actual pain. Logan hearing recovered enough for him to hear Xavier speaking.

"…all…ight..gan?"

He managed to get up and nod. He walked over to a seat that had not been destroyed or damaged by their scuffle. As his hearing recovered, he could hear the man whimpering. Whatever Xavier was doing to him was over powering him. Suddenly all the features changed. Eyes turned to an even lighter while the fangs disappeared. He saw the silhouette of a demon looming behind the boy, it was clear he was no man anymore.

He managed to hear a horrible screech that made him wince even with his damaged hearing. He was glad for it at the moment. In an instant, Logan skewered the shadowed. It gave a howl as it faded into nothing. Logan pulled back slightly disturbed by it. He wasn't use to that occurring.

The boy fell forward. He moved to pick him up and frowned. He knew he was dying. He could now see the amount of blood coming from the wound he had caused. 

"Xaiver!" He called.

He knew what he had to do. They quickly moved him to the medical ward. All he knew was that this boy wasn't human but he needed his help and it was his fault he was dying. The boy managed to open his eyes looking at him. 

"I'm sorry." He rasped out.

"Don't say that kid, you're going to be fine." Trying to get the boy's mind off his wound. He introduced himself. "I'm Logan by the way."

"I'm Suh…" The boy's eyes glazed over at the moment and Logan stopped. He couldn't hear his heartbeat. Logan stared at him. He could feel his eyes wanting to water.

" I'm the one who is sorry." Xavier looked on silently. His head bowed in a quick prayer.

------

Hotaru looked at the park in worry. Erik had not come yet and she was starting to wonder if he would come at all. She had a gift for him as she had ignored him this week being unconscious.

She turned eagerly when she heard footsteps. Erik approached with a rather unhappy look on his face. "Hotaru." He greeted.

She frowned at his rather harsh tone. She offered him a smile though and gave him the packet in her hand. It was one of her antique lamps; she had managed to have it fixed. "I'm sorry for not being her last time. I don't have much but I want to give you one of my newer lamps as an apology. It works! Don't worry about that. I also have sweets." She said holding a small bag up as he had taken the packet.

He offered a strained smile. "I wasn't aware you were a mutant, Hotaru." Hotaru frowned. She didn't know how he knew but he didn't seem happy about it. Xavier had seemed concerned about her and informed her of a machine that could track mutants. He had said that she gave off all strange signals, normal human, mutant and something else but that suddenly it had just stayed at mutant. Hotaru wasn't sure what to make of that but knew it was due to something, most likely a stronger power.

"Yes. I have the power to heal. How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"Pietro and Wanda."

"Pietro? He's a mutant too. Is he your son?" She asked curiously.

Erik nodded looking rather unhappy. "Yes. Wanda, his sister, informed me about the event last week."

"She did?" 

"Yes. I am afraid that we must cease meeting each other, Hotaru." He said. He felt a pang in his heart. Pietro adored the girl it appeared but she was one of Xavier's now. He had grown fond of Hotaru from their small talks and meetings over the past few weeks. It didn't appear that she knew what they had between the two groups and it seemed best if she stayed out of it. She could heal and they way she did so unbiased was better since she would most likely give mutants a better rap with the normal humans. "I do appreciate you having helped Wanda and Pietro but due to…political differences that Charles and I share it would be best for it to split. It would give you a less difficulties." he said.

Hotaru looked rather hurt and sad but understood what he meant. She knew of the differences mutants had with another. She frowned deeply and felt tears hit her eyes. "I understand. I enjoyed your company very much, Erik-san." She smiled briefly. "Can we enjoy the rest of our last meeting though?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can." He said smiling sadly yet he wanted in some part of himself to use her and take her to his side. She would have made a wonderful contribution to his force and possibly rein in Pietro to a more manageable level. So Hotaru started to talk like nothing had changed.

-----

Mars manage to stumble into what looked like a hospital ward. It was sterile but somehow familiar. She was certain that she was on Mercury now. Moving through the room she caught sight of empty beds and she frowned feeling the echoes from a busier past.

Rei stopped when she caught sight of someone moving. Heading toward them she gasped. There was Ami working on a battered and beaten Neptune. Her gasp alerted Ami, who looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Rei. You're awake. I didn't expect you to be awake so soon."

"What happened?" She asked. Everything was so foggy. She didn't know how she had gotten here or what had happened.

"I'm not sure myself. Something has captured most of us or it had. You were captured. You attacked me here."

"Something… I attacked you? What happened?" She asked slightly panicked. She couldn't build the energy to do more than be slightly panicked.

"I'm not sure again. We fought. Somehow the demon that had you possessed left you. I killed it and you fainted. We found Michiru a while back. She hasn't woken up at all. You were like this for while too. But now you're awake." She said offering a smile.

Rei wasn't fooled; she could see the sadness, worry, frustration, and exhaustion in Ami's eyes. Something more had happened than Ami was giving off. Something was very wrong. She went over to Ami and embraced her in a hug. The other woman shuddered before turning toward her embrace. Ami started to cry. Rei was frowning more. What had happened?

-----

Pietro stared at the darkness around him. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He moaned in pain as he struggled to breathe. Where was help? Would help come? He thought as his eyes grew heavy.


End file.
